


Задавая вопрос, будь готов услышать правду

by fandom_European_Musicals_2013



Category: Tanz der Vampire - Steinman/Kunze
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-21
Updated: 2013-09-21
Packaged: 2017-12-27 06:10:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/975360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_European_Musicals_2013/pseuds/fandom_European_Musicals_2013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Задавая Герберту довольно невинный вопрос, Альфред не ожидал услышать в ответ историю жизни виконта фон Кролока...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Задавая вопрос, будь готов услышать правду

**Пролог.**

_Люди… Странные, непонятные существа! Они не боятся ни войн, ни катаклизмов — их страшит только неизвестное. Они молятся Богу, но хоронят покойников лицом вниз, насыпая на могилу зёрна. Они передают поверья из поколения в поколение, но с каждым десятилетием всё меньше и меньше верят в них, лишь отдавая дань памяти своим предкам, хранят их сказки. В светском обществе нет места легендам. Молодые люди живут в свое удовольствие и смеются над суевериями, а случайно прочитав или услышав еще одно — забывают его на следующий же день. Не тем заняты их умы, не тем обеспокоены их души. Они слишком торопятся жить, но, кто знает: возможно, иногда следует остановиться и задуматься о том, что никакие легенды не возникают из ниоткуда…_

Герберт стоял у приоткрытой двери в собственные покои, растерянно глядя на застывшего у окна Альфреда. Новообращённый вампир был последним гостем (не считая, правда, Сары), которого виконт ожидал увидеть у себя. Дверь чуть слышно скрипнула. Казавшийся на первый взгляд полностью погружённым в себя, Альфред мгновенно обернулся.  
— Герберт! Добрый вечер… Я… в общем, я просто проходил мимо и вот, решил… — смутившись, Альфред замолчал. Герберт же лишь усмехнулся и решил не заострять внимание на том, чтобы дойти до его покоев, пришлось бы пересечь ползамка. Вздохнув, он прошёл из одного конца комнаты в другой и, прислонившись к стене, скрестил на груди руки.  
— И..?  
— И-и?  
Герберт обречённо закатил глаза: он уже давно понял, что давить на Альфреда — себе дороже, поэтому оставалось только ждать, пока тот соберётся с мыслями. Ведь не случайно же он пришёл? Или ему просто стало скучно? Вполне вероятно, ведь…  
— Герберт?  
— М? Да?  
— Я хотел спросить… может, вы слышали, как там Сара?  
Сара. Ну конечно же, Сара! Что ещё может интересовать этого мальчишку?!  
— Нет. _Papa_ со мной эту тему не обсуждает. Но я уверен, у неё всё хорошо, — отрезал вампир.  
Альфред снова замолчал, уставившись в пол. Увидев, что его гость никуда не торопится и вообще уходить не собирается, Герберт успокоился. Он, не глядя, взял с полки какую-то книгу и лёг на кровать. В конце концов, спустя несколько минут он почувствовал, как Альфред сел на край его кровати.  
— Тогда, вероятно, у вас скоро будет братик? Ну, или сестрёнка…  
В первый момент виконт подумал, что что-то не так понял. Он покосился на Альфреда, подозревая неудачную шутку, но тот явно ждал ответа. И тогда Герберт не выдержал и, захлопнув книгу, рассмеялся в голос и сел на постели.   
— Какой же ты всё-таки чудной, Альфред! Неужели, учась у своего профессора, ты никогда не слышал о том, что у вампиров не бывает детей?   
Альфред растерялся. Казалось, он и правда никогда не задумывался над этим вопросом.  
— Но как же… Ведь граф называет вас сыном! — он взглянул на Герберта, довольный, что нашёл, по своему мнению, неоспоримый аргумент.  
Какое-то время Герберт молчал, глядя перед собой, а когда вновь обернулся к Альфреду, тот удивился, насколько серьёзным был взгляд виконта. Читалось в его взгляде и что-то ещё, что новообращённый вампир определил бы как грусть, если бы… А может, он ошибается? Может, вампиры вовсе не безжалостные хладнокровные убийцы, каким в скором времени предстояло стать и ему? Мысли, что мучили его вот уже несколько дней…  
— Тебе повезло Альфред. Ты можешь винить в произошедшем с тобой Сару или моего отца. Намного тяжелее существовать десятилетие за десятилетием, понимая, что тебе некого винить, кроме себя самого…   
Вздохнув, Герберт чуть прикрыл глаза. Альфред уселся поудобнее и приготовился слушать.

**Глава 1**

_Первым правилом политики должно быть управление народом — при помощи разума  
и врагами народа — при помощи террора.  
М. Робеспьер_

[август 1813]  
— _Papa_ , это письмо от Поля? _Maman_ , пришло письмо от Поля! Вы слышите? Эрбер!  
Маленькая Селин взволнованно заламывала ручки и пританцовывала у обеденного стола, за которым ее отец, нахмурившись, распечатывал измятый конверт. Ее мать, красивая, но безвольная, с потухшими глазами женщина тревожно комкала тонкими пальцами оборку платья. Они напряженно ждали вестей с фронта.  
Шел 1813 год. Войска императора Наполеона Первого рассредоточились по Польше и Пруссии и частично были оттеснены к Эльбе. Армия союзников пополнялась все новыми сподвижниками; Австрия, занявшая нейтральное положение, стала посредником в тяжелых переговорах о перемирии. А в городе Трахенберг монархи России, Пруссии и Швеции готовили план окончательного разгрома французской армии.  
О чем повествовало письмо, Герберт наверняка не знал, но мог догадаться по помрачневшему лицу отца. Военные события его волновали мало, за брата юноша тоже не слишком беспокоился, раз уж тот был в состоянии писать.  
Щелкнул затвор музыкальных часов, и тишину столовой прорезала звонкая мелодия.  
«До, соль, си, соль… — про себя отметил Герберт, — …до, си…»  
— Канальи!  
Отец скомкал письмо и бросил его на стол. Селин схватила мать за руку; графиня вынула кружевной платочек и поднесла к лицу.  
— О чем пишет Поль? — безразлично спросил Герберт и вновь мысленно вернулся к мелодии часов.  
— О чем пишет! — рявкнул отец. — Всем понятно, о чем он пишет! Никто не ждет ответа, а ты не хочешь лишний раз напрячь голову! Вот, читай. Вслух читай!  
Герберт уклонился от брошенного в него измятого листа, за которым разгневанный родитель не поленился наклониться, и вскочил на ноги.  
— Благодарю, не нужно. Мне пора на занятия. Пойду напрягу голову историей и геральдикой, с вашего разрешения!  
Он вылетел из столовой, не дожидаясь брани вслед, а граф де Понтекулан, едва шаги Герберта стихли, строго посмотрел на супругу:  
— Я полагаю, пришло время готовить Селин к замужеству.   
— Но монсеньор, — ахнула графиня и в молитвенном жесте протянула к нему руки. — Ей только двенадцать! Неужели ничего нельзя придумать, кроме замужества?  
— Она вполне в том возрасте, когда пора начинать служить интересам семьи и страны! Я сообщу вам свое окончательное решение позже. Ступайте! О, мерзавец Моро!..  
***  
— Добрый день, мсье Жюль! — Герберт влетел в классную комнату и солнечно улыбнулся учителю.  
— Добрый день, Эрбер. Я слышал, как вы повздорили с его сиятельством. Снова.  
— Пустое! Не хмурьтесь, мсье Жюль, я ведь не виноват, что родился, чтобы разочаровывать отца. Давайте лучше вернемся в Древний Рим! В прошлый раз мы остановились на том, что император Калигула…  
Молодой учитель грустно вздохнул. Положение его воспитанника было ему хорошо известно.   
Герберт ничуть не кривил душой: отношения с отцом у него не складывались с самого детства. Родился он в сложный для Франции год, летом 1794, был вторым сыном графа де Понтекулана, отъявленного роялиста, все силы и связи употребившего, чтобы удержаться при власти в Республике и поудобнее устроить старшего сына. Герберт рос вдали от общества, в пригородном поместье, перешедшем его матери в приданое. Особых перспектив в его будущем не открывалось, и отец, занятый очередным государственным переворотом, махнул на него рукой. Когда пришло время, его образованием озаботилась мать: нашла гувернера, затем — учителя, да и сама иногда занималась с сыном музыкой.   
К точным наукам Герберт был равнодушен, политика его утомляла, зато музыка, литература и история занимали воображение и все свободное время.  
— Знаете, — Герберт посмотрел на часы и, встав, потянулся, — а почему бы нам не выйти на улицу?  
Мсье Жюль удивлённо взглянул на ученика:  
— Вы же помните, что у нас ещё урок литературы? Боюсь, графиня не одобрит, если вы предпочтёте прогулку учёбе.  
Герберт лишь улыбнулся и подошёл к окну, распахивая его и впуская в комнату свежий воздух.  
— Во-первых, _maman_ сейчас совсем не до этого, а во-вторых… Что нам мешает заниматься в саду? Вы только взгляните, какая прекрасная погода!  
Мсье Жюль смотрел на Герберта и думал, что слишком уж потакает ему во всём. Конечно, этого делать не стоило, но в данный момент он колебался исключительно в воспитательных целях: ему самому сидеть в четырёх стенах хотелось ничуть не больше. Юноша же так светился от предвкушения, что его учитель невольно улыбнулся: кажется, он ещё никогда не видел человека, который бы настолько умел радоваться пустякам и любить жизнь. Поняв, что давно уже согласился, он сообщил Герберту, что нагонит его внизу. Просияв, юноша выбежал из комнаты. Несмотря на довольно неприятное утро, день обещал быть очень даже хорошим. Предвкушая интересный разговор об очередном произведении, которое они выберут, и несколько часов занятий музыкой после обеда, Герберт спустился с лестницы и тут же отругал себя за поспешность.  
— Разве у тебя уже закончились занятия?  
— Нет, отец. Просто я предложил продолжить их в саду.  
Граф поджал губы, глядя на сына, который, сам того не желая, замер на месте.  
— Мать тебя чересчур избаловала. А твой учитель сам ещё слишком молод, чтобы суметь совладать с твоим непокорным нравом. Я говорил твоей матери, что это был плохой выбор, но она меня все равно не послушала.  
— Мне очень жаль, ваше сиятельство, что я разочаровал вас, — Герберт, вздрогнув, обернулся, когда за его спиной раздался спокойный голос: мсье Жюль стоял у подножия лестницы и наверняка прекрасно слышал весь разговор. Герберту, казалось, ещё никогда не было так стыдно. Бросив на отца гневный взгляд, он выбежал из дома, хлопнув дверью.  
— Если вы не возражаете, я хотел бы продолжить наши с бароном сегодняшние занятия. И вы заблуждаетесь: у вас очень способный и любознательный сын.  
Не удостоив его ответом, граф покинул гостиную. Мсье Жюль понимал, что дерзить не стоило — его положение в этом доме, как выяснилось, и без того было довольно неустойчивым. Но брать слова назад было уже поздно. Видимо, он действительно плохой педагог. Преисполненный не самых весёлых мыслей, мужчина вышел в сад, надеясь найти своего ученика.  
Но искать никого не пришлось: Герберт сам подлетел к нему, едва увидев.  
— Мне так жаль, что вам пришлось выслушать всё это от моего отца! Мне очень стыдно, пожалуйста, прости…те…  
Мсье Жюль то ли не расслышал оговорки, то ли тактично ее не заметил. Лишь улыбнулся и кивнул в сторону беседки.  
— Давайте просто забудем этот неприятный для всех инцидент, милорд, и не будем терять время, отведённое на занятия. Иначе я действительно начну чувствовать себя плохим учителем.  
Герберту ничего не оставалось, кроме как согласно кивнуть.   
Так неспешно тянулись дни перемирия. Вести от Поля приходили регулярно, серьезных столкновений, за исключением захвата Гамбурга, не было. Даже поспешное решение о замужестве Селин потеряло свою остроту. Французские легионы ждали конца осады, а Европа — решающей битвы.

**Глава 2**

_Посейте привычку — пожнете характер,  
посейте характер — и вы пожнете судьбу.  
Уильям М. Теккерей_

[сентябрь-октябрь 1813]  
— Армия фельдмаршала Шварценберга тоже движется к Лейпцигу. Каковы ваши предположения относительно тактических решений императора Наполеона? Барон?.. Барон!  
— Ох, простите, мсье Жюль! — юноша вздрогнул и рассеянно посмотрел на карту, приколотую к чертежной доске. — Вы говорили, армия Императора Наполеона…  
— Я говорил, что вы сегодня на редкость невнимательны, милорд, — чуть строже произнес учитель и снова повернулся к карте.   
— Простите, — Герберт понурил голову и невидящим взглядом уткнулся в стол. — Так что Наполеон?..  
— Эрбер? Эрбер, посмотрите на меня. Что-то случилось? Плохие новости с фронта?  
В голосе мсье Жюля звучало искреннее участие, и Герберт невольно поддался порыву и выдохнул:  
— _Papa_ имеет на меня какие-то планы! За завтраком он интересовался, насколько хорошо я знаком с юриспруденцией и дипломатической службой. И, кажется, порядком рассердился, что мои знания отрывочны и поверхностны.  
— Ну что ж, — учитель задумался. — Мы можем уделить этим предметам больше времени. Например, сократив часы истории искусств. Граф увидит улучшения в ближайшее время, я уверен. У вас прекрасная память, Эрбер.   
— Да нет же, мсье Жюль! Вы не понимаете! Отец хочет устроить меня на службу, где я должен буду выполнять его тайные задания. Он решает мою судьбу!  
Учитель перевел взгляд на Герберта и замер. Он не знал, что сказать, как утешить юношу, чья жизнь действительно зависела от политических планов его отца. Впрочем, ничего необычного в этой ситуации тоже не было. Необычным был Герберт. Чуткий, склонный к творчеству и философии, он меньше всего подходил для казенной службы. Граф это и сам понимал и от младшего сына никогда не ждал особых заслуг, во всем полагаясь на первенца. Но война не пощадила и оставшуюся в стороне от театра военных действий Францию. На счету сейчас была любая пешка.   
— Мсье Жюль? — Герберт встал из-за стола и подошел к наставнику. — Вас расстроили мои слова? Не нужно, пустяки. Этого стоило ожидать. Но я благодарен вам за участие. Иногда мне кажется, что вам одному я не безразличен.  
«Очарование момента, — мысленно сказал себе мужчина, когда его воспитанник, доверчиво глядя в глаза, взял его за руку. — Нельзя поддаваться!» Но и оттолкнуть не получилось. Он привлек Герберта к себе и обнял за плечи.   
Какое-то время спустя (часы в гостиной пробили четыре раза) Герберт очнулся и, вывернувшись из объятий учителя, отступил к окну.  
— Простите…  
— Ничего страшного, — нарочито спокойно отозвался тот. — Вам лучше? Давайте оставим на сегодня историю и обсудим что-нибудь другое. Вы уже дочитали «Божественную комедию» Данте?  
***  
Октябрь принес тревожные вести. Герберт встретил учителя в коридоре у классной комнаты и в волнении схватил за рукав.  
— Вы слышали?! Наполеон покинул Дрезден! — он распахнул дверь и буквально втащил мужчину в комнату. — Брат пишет, что их корпус в составе пеших егерей направляется на подмогу маршалу Виктору.   
Мсье Жюль, сбитый с толку неожиданной встречей, безвольно прошагал за ним, но затем пришел в себя и выдернул руку.  
— Эрбер, успокойтесь! Вы ведете себя неподобающе. Вы не мальчишка с улицы, и смею надеяться, уроки этикета, которые я вам преподавал, лишь по несчастливой случайности выветрились из вашей головы.  
Герберт ошарашено замер. Так учитель с ним еще не разговаривал — холодно, жестко. Будто вся та привязанность, на которой строились их отношения до этого дня, ему привиделась. Юноша зло прищурился:  
— О, простите, господин учитель! Вы, конечно, правы. Как всегда. А я пойду освежу в памяти уроки этикета!  
— Эрбер!   
Но юноша вылетел из комнаты, хлопнув дверью.   
Мсье Жюль вздохнул, сжав виски пальцами. Конечно, он знал, что с его воспитанником никогда ничего не бывало просто. Герберт вел себя непозволительно резко и бесцеремонно, тем более по отношению к своему наставнику. Но учитель не мог его винить за то, что к девятнадцати годам тот не имел близких друзей и неосознанно тянулся к человеку, который был рядом на протяжении многих лет. С которым он всегда мог открыто поговорить, не боясь, что от него отмахнутся или осудят, как это делал его отец. Мсье Жюль искренне любил Герберта, несмотря на вспыльчивость и своенравие последнего. И отталкивать от себя юношу было неверным шагом. Но и сам учитель был застигнут врасплох неожиданным порывом и не сумел правильно отреагировать. Немного успокоившись, мсье Жюль решил, что завтра обязательно поговорит с учеником.  
***  
За то время, что Герберт шел до своей комнаты, вся его злость испарилась, а эмоции поутихли. Но хуже всего было от мысли, что неправ именно он. Мсье Жюль всегда был слишком добр к нему.   
«И что на меня нашло?» — Герберт сел за фортепьяно и принялся машинально наигрывать что-то из недавно выученного. В последнее время он действительно позволял себе лишнее, и фамильярное отношение к собственному учителю было тому примером. Случайно-намеренные оговорки, прикосновения, поведение, выходящее за дозволенные рамки — Герберт мог поклясться, что делал это не специально, но он никогда не задумывался над причинами своих поступков. И сейчас ему впервые пришло в голову, насколько неудобно должен был чувствовать себя мсье Жюль, прощавший ему всё это. Погрузившись в невесёлые мысли, юноша вздрогнул, когда дверь, скрипнув, слегка приоткрылась, и в комнату зашла девочка.  
— Селин? — Герберт удивлённо взглянул на сестрёнку. — Что ты здесь делаешь?  
— Что ты играешь? — вместо ответа Селин заглянула в стоящие на пюпитре ноты. — Такая музыка грустная…  
«Вовсе нет», — хотел было возразить Герберт, но смолчал. Первую часть «Гавота» Рамо действительно трудно было назвать весёлой. Так ничего и не ответив, он привлёк сестру ближе, усаживая себе на колени.  
— Ты влюбился, — нарушив через некоторое время умиротворяющую тишину, уверенно произнесла Селин.  
— Что? Что ты такое говоришь? — Герберт почувствовал, как неожиданный румянец залил щеки. — Да и вообще ты еще маленькая, чтобы рассуждать об этом!  
— Неправда! Ты уже несколько дней ходишь задумчивый, играешь грустную музыку и поссорился с мсье Жюлем. Она ему не нравится?  
— Кто? – Герберт озадаченно взглянул на сестру.  
— Та, в которую ты влюбился!  
— Так! Хватит нести ерунду. А если тебе нечем заняться, это ещё не значит, что нужно мешать мне.  
— Ты должен помириться с мсье Жюлем. У тебя плохое настроение из-за того, что вы с ним повздорили, — надув губки, девочка вышла из комнаты брата.  
— Селин! — запоздало крикнул Герберт и обречённо вздохнул: иногда сестра оказывалась удивительно права…

**Глава 3**

  
_Победа показывает, что человек может,  
а поражение — чего он стоит.  
Восточная мудрость_   


— Доброе утро, мсье Жюль, — Герберт осторожно прикрыл дверь в классную комнату и, коротко взглянув на учителя, прошествовал к своему месту.   
— Доброе утро, милорд. Предлагаю вам заняться литературой, потому как прошлое занятие не состоялось. Сегодня мы вновь обратимся к античности. Платон, «Федр». В этом произведении, в этом диалоге, отражены важные аспекты учения Платона об «идеях» — мы уже говорили о них ранее, — об их познании, о понятии прекрасного, о постижении его и любви к нему.  
Учитель ничем не выразил своей обиды за вчерашнее, но был строг и не расположен к отвлеченным разговорам, поэтому Герберт решил отложить выяснение отношений на потом и послушно принялся за чтение. И чем чаще он натыкался на слова «любовь» и «влюбленный», тем сложнее ему было вникнуть в смысл диалога. Он мысленно возвращался к вопросу о собственной влюбленности и все больше запутывался, теряя нить повествования. Несколько раз мсье Жюль поправлял его, возвращая своим голосом к тексту, и, наконец, отобрал книгу.   
Герберт изумленно поднял на него глаза:  
— Мсье Жюль?  
— Вам неинтересен этот диалог? Вы сегодня витаете в облаках. Возможно, нам стоит взять Еврипида или Софокла. Мы и так задержались на античной литературе.   
— Нет… Я задумался. Платон много писал о любви.   
— Вы хотите поговорить о любви, Эрбер? — учитель подозрительно взглянул на воспитанника: не здесь ли кроется тайна его переживаний? — Возможно, вы влюблены?   
Герберт хитро прищурился:  
— А если и так, мсье Жюль, что говорит по этому поводу кладезь людских знаний? Может ли книга излечить от любовного недуга?   
— Отчего же сразу «излечить», — растерянно отозвался учитель, наспех пытаясь сообразить, в кого его подопечный успел влюбиться. В дочь маркиза N? Но они виделись полгода назад на бале-маскараде! В какую-нибудь служанку? Это более вероятно. — Любовь — великое чувство. Оно делает душу влюбленного прекраснее и чище.   
— Даже если эта любовь невозможна? — Герберт смотрел на мсье Жюля во все глаза, прикусив губу.   
— Невозможна? Как у Ромео и Джульетты? — учитель невольно улыбнулся.   
— Как у Платона!  
— Вы влюблены в служанку, Эрбер? Что? При чем здесь Платон?   
Внезапная догадка и — хуже того! — вызывающий взгляд Герберта напугали мсье Жюля. Он излишне порывисто подошел к столику, где стоял графин с водой, наполнил стакан и выпил залпом. Затем отер повлажневший лоб и вернулся обратно. Юноша встретил его насмешливой улыбкой.   
— Неужели все так плохо, господин учитель? — наивно спросил он.   
— Эрбер, вы, видимо, не понимаете толком, что сказали. Или принимаете желаемое за действительное… Вы уверены?..  
— Кажется, да.  
— Кажется! Милорд, даже если вам симпатичен какой-нибудь паж или конюх, это вовсе не показатель большого чувства. Каприз тела, едва ли больше.   
— Нет же! Мсье Жюль, все точно, как говорит Сократ в диалоге: «Ведь влечение, которое вопреки разуму возобладало над мнением…» Не то… Где же оно?.. «…которое свелось к наслаждению красотой, а кроме того, сильно окрепло под влиянием родственных ему влечений к телесной красоте…» А, вот же! «Это влечение получило прозвание от своего могущества, вот почему и зовется оно любовью!»  
— Сократ был женат, если вы помните!   
— Помню, на Ксантиппе, — отмахнулся Герберт. — Но разве так плохо любить… не женщину?   
Несмотря на излишнюю эмоциональность и некоторый ступор, в котором пребывал его учитель, юноша успокоился. Вчерашняя ссора была забыта, уступив место волнующему, сложному и очень интимному разговору.   
— Вы же сами говорили, что любовь мужчины к мужчине возвышенна и прекрасна?..  
— Это говорил Платон, но я очень рад, что вы так внимательно меня слушали.  
— То есть, сейчас вы отказываетесь от этих слов? Сомневаетесь в знаменитых философах?  
— Нет же, Эрбер, я...  
— Тогда я вас не понимаю!  
— В вас говорит максимализм, Эрбер! — не выдержав, повысил голос мсье Жюль. — Вы готовы любую симпатию выдать за любовь. Далеко не каждому под силу отличить настоящее чувство от надуманного, что уж говорить о молодом человеке вашего возраста!  
Помедлив, юноша встал и, подойдя к своему учителю, осторожно сомкнул пальцы на его запястье.   
— Что вы можете знать о моих чувствах, мсье Жюль? — Герберт старался заглянуть мужчине в глаза, и наконец тот поднял взгляд.  
— Немногим меньше вас, ибо вы сами не имеете о них ни малейшего понятия, — спокойно освободив руку из сжимающих её пальцев Герберта, мсье Жюль вышел за дверь классной комнаты, не проронив больше ни слова и оставив своего ученика в полном смятении.

***  
— Эрбер? Что происходит? — погруженный в свои мысли, юноша вздрогнул, увидев мать на пороге комнаты.  
— Что? О чём вы?  
— Почему мсье Жюль приходит ко мне взволнованный и просит избавить его от обязанности учить тебя? Что ты снова себе позволяешь?  
— Я... клянусь, я... — Герберт смотрел на мать широко распахнутыми глазами, не зная, что ответить и что делать.   
— Я же тебя тысячу раз просила научиться сдерживать свой характер! Эрбер! Вернись, я еще не закончила!  
Но Герберт её уже не слушал. Он бежал в покои своего учителя, с трудом притормаживая на поворотах. Лишь перед самой дверью остановился, пытаясь выровнять дыхание и привести мысли в порядок. Что ему говорить? Что делать, как себя вести? А главное — как удержать? Наконец он толкнул дверь.  
— Мсье Жюль?  
Его наставник стоял у окна, прислонившись к стене и скрестив на груди руки. Он устало перевел взгляд на своего ученика, показывая, что внимательно его слушает.  
— Я только что разговаривал с _maman_ , и... простите меня. Я не должен был так себя вести.  
— Я не сержусь на вас, Эрбер. И принял это решение не потому, что держу обиду.  
— Что? — юноша был сбит с толку. — Но тогда почему?  
— Потому что так будет лучше, для вас — в первую очередь. К тому же, ваш отец сам выставит меня из дома, если...  
— О, и поэтому вы решили просто уйти первым? Чтобы не навлекать на себя позора?  
— Не на себя. На вас, — устало проговорил мсье Жюль. Этот разговор порядком его утомлял, а главное — он по-прежнему не видел способа как-то повлиять на Герберта.  
— Если вы всё это делаете ради меня, — Герберт слегка прищурился: происходящее начинало выводить его из себя, — то я пойду к _maman_ и скажу, что вы изменили своё решение.  
— Эрбер!  
— Я такой же хозяин в этом доме, как и моя мать! И я имею такое же право запретить вам уезжать, как она — разрешить!  
В комнате повисла мертвая тишина. Испуганно глядя на учителя, Герберт проклинал свою горячность, а тот всё ещё помнил слова мадам де Понтекулан: просьбу быть терпеливей и снисходительней к ее сыну и вскользь оброненное предложение увеличить жалование. Вспылив тогда, мсье Жюль сразу же пожалел, что затеял этот разговор. Ощущение, что его подкупают, камнем лежало на сердце. Пожалуй, лучшим выходом было действительно покинуть этот дом, но...  
— Ну что ж... Как скажете, барон. В таком случае, потрудитесь разучить до конца к завтрашнему дню «Гавот» Рамо.  
Кивнув, Герберт вышел за дверь, коря себя за то, что в очередной раз сам всё испортил.  
Остаток вечера он провёл в библиотеке, листая труды античных философов и современные произведения о любви. Наконец, отложив в сторону очередной том, юноша устало вздохнул. Мсье Жюль всегда говорил ему, что в книгах можно найти ответ на любой вопрос мира, и он не успокоится, пока не найдет этот самый ответ. Как бы там ни считал его отец, Герберт прекрасно запоминал всё, что ему было нужно, и был хорошим учеником. Но сейчас он делал всё абсолютно неправильно. Он то терялся и робел, то не выдерживал и срывался. Но главное — ему не у кого было спросить совета. Поэтому Герберт, вздохнув, встал, чтобы ещё раз пройти вдоль полок. Машинально пересчитывая пальцами корешки книг, юноша внезапно остановился. Небольшую по сравнению с остальными, он приметил эту книжку давно, но потом забыл о ней, и вот сейчас… Герберт снял её с полки и, взглянув на название, счастливо рассмеялся: «Сборник советов для влюблённых». Он не знал, что эта книга делала в семейной библиотеке, но это было неважно. Важным было то, что он вспомнил о ней в столь подходящий момент. Обнадёженный, Герберт направился к себе: ему еще предстояло доучить «Гавот».  
 **  
Глава 4**

_Всем правит случай.  
Знать бы еще, кто правит случаем.   
Станислав Ежи Лец_

[октябрь 1813]  
Экипаж остановился на набережной Сены, на мгновение дрогнула плотная занавеска, открывая путнику прекрасный вид на Национальную Библиотеку. Впрочем, красоты находящегося в состоянии войны Парижа того интересовали мало. Он негромко назвал адрес и откинулся на сидении, устало прикрыв глаза.   
Путешествие его длилось уже много недель: на колясках, паромах, потом поездах, но теперь с каждой милей близилось к завершению. В руке он держал запечатанный конверт, который обещал доставить адресату во что бы то ни стало. Таково было желание ныне покойного адъютанта генерала Камбронна виконта Поля Эжена де Понтекулана. Путник с должной щепетильностью отнесся к этому невольному обязательству, хотя сама ситуация веселила его безмерно.   
С господином де Понтекуланом судьба его свела в Саксонии, близ Лейпцига в начале октября.   
Тем прохладным лунным вечером молодой человек в ожидании вестового рассеянно бродил у границы лагеря и то и дело сжимал в ладони плотный конверт. Завидев в сгущающихся сумерках силуэт, он рефлекторно потянулся за штыком, но ладонь схватила воздух. Он не был вооружен, да и вообще, по чести говоря, не должен был здесь находиться. Но генерал проявил должное великодушие и позволил своему молодому адъютанту развеяться перед сном. И вот теперь, вынырнув из своих размышлений, француз напряженно вглядывался в вечернюю мглу.  
— Кто здесь? Покажись! — грозно приказал он и изумленно уставился на вышедшего из тьмы под лунный свет незнакомца.   
Тот был высок и бледен, что особенно подчеркивали темные струящиеся одежды и гладко зачесанные назад длинные волосы. На худом, с острыми чертами лице выразительно сияли ясные глаза. «Нечеловеческие глаза, — пришло в голову Полю, и он поежился от пробившего его озноба. — Что ему за дело здесь?»  
— Добрый вечер, — незнакомец приветливо улыбнулся и коротко поклонился, будто не видел ничего необычного в своем неожиданном появлении в охраняемом караульными военном лагере. — Граф фон Кролок, к вашим услугам.   
Поль нахмурился, решая, стоит ли сначала обездвижить мужчину, а потом уже звать на помощь, или сначала поднять тревогу и бросаться в погоню. На преступника незнакомец похож не был, наоборот, в его осанке чувствовалось благородство, а в манере общения — светская непринужденность. Говорил он с акцентом Полю не знакомым, смотрел участливо, враждебности не проявлял.   
Молодой человек опустил руку и представился:  
— Адъютант генерала имперской гвардии его величества императора Франции Наполеона Первого барона Камбронна виконт Поль Эжен де Понтекулан.   
— Какие, однако, значительные фигуры затронуты в вашем звании, виконт, — фон Кролок снова поклонился, но Полю почудилось, что за вежливым поклоном тот спрятал усмешку.   
Он вмиг посуровел:  
— Вы находитесь на территории военного лагеря франц…  
Граф вдруг оказался очень близко, прижался лбом ко лбу Поля, заглянул в глаза и тихо проговорил:  
— Вы, Поль, верно, забыли, что сами ждали встречи со мной. Разве не так? И у вас срочное письмо, которое нельзя доверить даже вестовому. Верно?  
— Верно… — растерянно пробормотал Поль, крепко схватившись за руку графа. — Это письмо нужно передать моему отцу.   
Никогда Поль не выдал бы тайны. С детства он был приучен к мысли, что его судьба — служить: семье, Отечеству, Императору и своему генералу. Но странный незнакомец смотрел ему прямо в глаза, не мигая, и едва ощутимо поглаживал ослабевшую руку. В голове поплыл туман, и сквозь него пробился в сознание вопрос:  
— Что в письме, Поль?  
— Последние новости, тактические расстановки, мои предположения…  
Перед глазами встал исписанный мелким, срывающимся в конце строчки вниз почерком лист. Письмо.  
— … частные мнения командования и приближенных…  
— Довольно. Как давно вы служите у генерала?   
— Четыре года.  
— Вы воевали в Испании? — граф неуловимым движением подхватил Поля за талию и усадил на отвязавшуюся от обоза бочку. Неподалеку перекликнулись часовые, время поджимало.   
— Да, император отозвал нас с рубежа весной этого года.   
— Вам, конечно, известно, какие ценности были вывезены оттуда. Возможно, генерал готовил список для его величества?   
— Список готовил я. Произведения искусства, драгоценности, манускрипты…  
— Книги?   
— Да, книги тоже.   
Вечерние тени исказили лицо незнакомца, оно вдруг сделалось суше, морщинистей, будто граф прожил на свете несколько столетий. Но голос его был все так же молод и тверд.  
— Виконт, вносили ли вы в список некий гримуар, наследие Инквизиции, датированный, если я не ошибаюсь, концом тринадцатого века? Черный, будто покрытый сажей, с восковыми пятнами на переплете?   
— И с тремя драгоценными камнями на позолоченном распятии, — глухо произнес Поль. — Был такой. Император приказал сдать его на хранение в Библиотеку, пока не закончится война и он не вернется в Париж, прятать его, как величайшее сокровище.   
— Кто отвечает за хранение реликвии? — голос графа зазвучал громче, и бывалого солдата охватил вдруг страх. Будто черной тенью, накрыло его шелестящим плащом, хриплое дыхание коснулось щеки.   
Взгляд графа даже в темноте оставался ясным и пронзительным. Он взял Поля за подбородок, заставил запрокинуть голову, и осторожно провел пальцем по шее, обычно прикрытой толстым форменным воротником.   
— Я не знаю, кому поручена охрана книги… — холодные пальцы незнакомца проворно расправились с позолоченными пуговицами. Осенний воздух, свежий, влажный, коснулся обнажившейся кожи. — Отец должен знать. Я напишу ему… Он примет вас с почестями и поможет, насколько это будет в его власти.  
— Безусловно, — граф усмехнулся. — Власть человеческая вообще штука занятная. Благодарю вас, виконт, за вашу неоценимую помощь. Теперь же прощайте!  
Туман в голове развеялся в миг, Поль в ужасе почувствовал, как незнакомец цепко схватил его за волосы, повернул голову, открывая шею. Вопросы потонули в острой боли, слабость накатывала с каждым замедляющимся ударом сердца. Он закрыл глаза и забылся.  
Если бы кто-нибудь из часовых заметил в клубах опустившегося на лагерь тумана человека, то он бы поразился его бодрости и хорошему настроению в столь поздний час. Незнакомец, будто помолодевший на сотню лет, одернул плащ и зашагал прочь от лагеря, сжимая в руке запечатанный конверт. 

***  
Когда карета графа остановилась на подъездной аллее поместья де Понтекуланов, за окном уже сгустились сумерки. Фон Кролок слегка ухмыльнулся: он как нельзя более удачно рассчитал время. Ступив на землю, граф внимательно огляделся: уютный двухэтажный дом светло-бежевого цвета с серой облицовкой, небольшой украшенный цветами балкончик над центральным входом, за домом виден опрятный сад. Служанка встретила гостя на полпути, на ходу подавая знак конюхам, чтобы лошадей отвели в конюшни, и, подойдя, слегка поклонилась.  
— Мне необходимо увидеть графа.  
— Его сиятельство знают о вашем визите?  
— Нет, но у меня для него крайне важные новости, — фон Кролок пристально посмотрел на женщину, и та, невольно смешавшись, отвела взгляд.  
— Конечно. Прошу вас, проходите в дом, — и, еще раз поклонившись, направилась ко входу.  
Внутри было тепло, что после свежести вечернего воздуха ощущалось особенно отчетливо, но гость едва ли заметил это.  
— Я доложу его сиятельству, — и, оставив графа дожидаться в гостиной, служанка скрылась внутри дома. Осмотр со вкусом обставленной комнаты занял несколько секунд, поэтому фон Кролок нетерпеливо обернулся, услышав шаги, однако увидел вовсе не того, кого ожидал. Высокий миловидный юноша, с забранными лентой в хвост светлыми волосами и одетый в изящный серого цвета костюм, торопливо спускался по лестнице, не утруждая себя тем, чтобы оторвать взгляд от раскрытой книги, которую держал в руках. Наконец, остановившись на предпоследней ступеньке, он поднял голову и удивленно замер, поймав на себе чуть насмешливый взгляд.  
— О!.. Добрый вечер, мсье. Прошу меня извинить, я не знал, что у отца гости.  
— Вам не за что извиняться, молодой человек. Ваш отец еще сам не уведомлен о моем визите… Вы же, я так полагаю, Герберт, младший сын его сиятельства?  
— Да. Простите, но… с кем имею честь?  
— Граф фон Кролок, — гость чуть склонил голову, но от его внимания не укрылось легкое удивление, промелькнувшее на лице юноши. — Не утруждайте себя попытками припомнить все знакомства вашего отца, барон. Мы с ним никогда не встречались раньше и, я уверен, если бы не просьба вашего брата, вряд ли бы встретились.  
Теперь же Герберт даже не попытался скрыть своё изумление.  
— Моего брата? Вы знакомы с Полем?  
— У меня от него письмо для вашего отца. И… примите мои соболезнования, Герберт.  
Книга, которую юноша так и держал раскрытой, выскользнула у него из рук и, захлопнувшись, упала на пол. Граф скользнул взглядом по обложке сборника советов для влюбленных: барон де Понтекулан определенно казался интересным молодым человеком. Как жаль, что ему было суждено родиться в этой семье…  
— Его сиятельство ожидают у себя в кабинете, — напряженную тишину нарушил голос служанки, появившейся на пороге гостиной. — Я вас провожу.   
— Подождите! — крик Герберта даже самому юноше показался слишком громким, но ему было не до этого. — Вероятно, тут какая-то ошибка…  
Гость обернулся и взглянул на молодого барона: в глазах юноши застыл испуг, а кровь отхлынула от лица, так, что сейчас Герберт, кажется, не уступал в бледности самому фон Кролоку. Граф едва заметно усмехнулся этой мысли и молча покинул гостиную.

**Глава 5**

_Счастье и несчастье человека не меньше зависят от его нравов, чем от судьбы.  
Франсуа де Ларошфуко_

Было заблуждением считать, что Герберт не любил брата, мсье Жюль прекрасно это понимал. Несмотря на все не самые лестные слова его воспитанника в адрес Поля, тот уважал его настолько, насколько младший брат способен уважать старшего. Поэтому, когда вечером Герберт тихо вошёл в покои своего учителя и сел на кровать, уткнувшись лицом в колени, мсье Жюль сделал то, что казалось единственно верным: осторожно присел рядом и привлек юношу к себе.   
Тишина погрузившегося в траур дома давила, но ни один из них не мог найти в себе силы нарушить её. Герберт не знал, что сказать, лишь на краю сознания брезжила мысль, что надо извиниться за сказанные ранее резкие слова. Мсье Жюль же думал о том, что, видимо, действительно способен простить этому юноше всё, что угодно. Это было неправильно и абсолютно непедагогично. Как, должно быть, абсолютно неправильным было молча сидеть, прижимая своего воспитанника к себе и чувствуя легкий свежий запах его духов. Должно — но не было. И поэтому, когда мсье Жюль почти невесомо коснулся губами волос Герберта, оба невольно замерли от интимности жеста. И весь остаток ночи, после ухода юноши, его учителю казалось, что он ощущает в комнате легкий запах лимонника…  
***  
Траур велено было держать семь дней. Слуги сновали безмолвно, низко опустив головы. Графиня де Понтекулан заперлась в своих комнатах, забрав с собой Селин. Герберт чувствовал себя потерявшимся во времени. С утра он раньше обычного пришел в классную комнату и застал там мсье Жюля. Учитель готовился к уроку, склонившись над исписанными листами. Герберт подошел ближе и осторожно коснулся его руки.  
— А, это вы, Эрбер! — учитель вздрогнул, но тут же приветливо улыбнулся. — Доброе утро!   
Герберт хмуро кивнул. Он надеялся, что рядом с понимающим другом станет легче, но теперь растерялся, замялся, да так и замер у стола. Мсье Жюль тихо вздохнул и поднял голову, чтобы поймать его потерянный взгляд.   
— Помнится, Эрбер, — с улыбкой проговорил он, — вы давно хотели переложить Концерт для арфы мсье Буалдье на пианино. Я сделал это для вас.   
Он вынул из стопки бумаг несколько нотных листов, разложил их на пюпитре, сел за пианино и сходу заиграл чистую, веселую мелодию.   
Герберт остановил его:  
— Не надо, мсье Жюль. Не теперь. У вас есть третья часть? Вот ее можно.   
Мсье Жюль вынул нужный листок и встал, уступая место ученику. Герберт вгляделся в ноты и заиграл. Сбился, нахмурился, вновь всмотрелся в первую строку. После третьего неудавшегося проигрыша мсье Жюль приставил к пианино второй стульчик и устроился рядом.   
Его пальцы уверенно взяли аккорд, который Герберт тут же повторил. Мсье Жюль поставил руки ученика в правильную позицию и, накрыв своими, стал играть. Грустная, глубокая мелодия наполнила комнату. Она, послушная их совместным усилиям, рвалась прочь: проникала сквозь оконные щели на улицу, просачивалась под дверью в темный коридор.   
Герберт чувствовал теплые ладони учителя, ловил на щеке его дыхание, и ему представлялось, что эта их мелодия волшебным образом разрешит все проблемы, изгонит беды, исцелит израненные сердца.   
Руки мсье Жюля соскользнули на клавиши, вплелись в зазвучавшую тише мелодию мягким перебором. Пальцы учителя и ученика то и дело сталкивались, и Герберт чувствовал, как горят щеки. Слишком важным было это мгновение, эта их мелодия, слишком личным. Они переглянулись, и юноша с радостью встретил обращенную к нему совсем не учительскую, как ему показалось (как хотелось думать), улыбку.   
Зазвенела напряженно нота, теплые пальцы коснулись запястья.  
— Эрбер…  
С грохотом распахнулась дверь. На пороге стоял раскрасневшийся, разъяренный граф де Понтекулан. Он тяжелым взглядом оглядел их идиллию и прогремел:  
— Как смеете вы нарушать мой приказ?! Устроили филармонию, пока весь дом скорбит! Я всегда говорил, что ты, Эрбер, бесполезен и глуп. И как ни старалась переубедить меня твоя мать, теперь-то я вижу, что был прав. Но ничего, пришло и твое время.   
Герберт подхватился на ноги. Теперь он раскраснелся уже от унижения.  
— Но _papa_!  
— Молчать, щенок! Теперь твое дело беспрекословно повиноваться воле и необходимости семьи.   
— Ваше сиятельство, — вмешался в их спор мсье Жюль. — Я прошу прощения за музыку, это я предложил, чтобы немного развлечь Эрбера.   
— А вам, мсье Жюль, я слова не давал! — граф разъярился еще больше. — Как я теперь вижу, вы здесь прекрасно проводили время, занимаясь чем угодно, только не наукой, достойной мужчины. Спешу вам сообщить, что в ваших услугах мой сын больше не нуждается. Я лично нашел ему нового наставника, который хоть сколько-нибудь разбирается в предмете!   
— _Рара!_ Нет! — Герберт в ужасе слушал и теперь побледнел и прислонился к пианино: ноги позорным образом подгибались. — Вы не посмеете уволить мсье Жюля!   
— Эрбер, — учитель мягко перебил его пылкую речь. — Если его сиятельство считает, что работа моя напрасна, мне действительно нечего делать здесь. А теперь прошу меня простить.   
Он вышел из комнаты, оставив отца с сыном наедине.   
— Вы не посмеете! — прошипел Герберт.  
Сейчас он напоминал взъерошенного, ощетинившегося уличного кота, даже глаза его, опустись вдруг на поместье ночь, блестели бы в темноте.   
— Поговори у меня! Ты будешь отныне выполнять только те приказания, которые я посчитаю нужными. Сегодня вечером к тебе придет твой новый наставник. Будь с ним вежлив и внимателен к его словам.   
— Мне не нужен новый наставник! — крикнул Герберт. — И вы не посмеете выгнать мсье Жюля! Он в этом доме самый родной мне человек! И он столько лет пробыл здесь! Не смейте!  
Юноша кинулся к двери. Граф схватил его за плечо и с размаха ударил по щеке, то ли желая отрезвить, то ли в наказание за дерзость. Боль придала юноше сил. Он вывернулся из отцовских рук и выскочил в коридор, хлопнув при этом дверью.   
Он бежал по устланным мягкими дорожками коридорам, едва не теряя сознания. Нужно было успеть, остановить. В комнату учителя он ворвался без стука и застал того как раз упаковывающим вещи.   
— Мсье Жюль, не смейте!  
— Эрбер! Вам не следовало приходить. И уж тем более не нужно было кричать на графа.   
Герберт вздохнул с облегчением: учитель был раздражен, но на него самого не сердился.   
— Мсье Жюль, вы же понимаете, я не мог промолчать. Он хочет отнять у меня… вас.  
Учитель улыбнулся и поманил юношу к себе.  
— Вы плакали? У вас глаза покраснели. И Боже! Что это у вас на щеке?!  
Герберт отмахнулся:  
— Так, ничего, — но на глаза набежали злые слезы.   
— Граф ударил вас, Эрбер? — тихо спросил учитель, усадил воспитанника на кровать и отошел за водой и полотенцем. — Вы наговорили ему чего-то недозволенного?   
— Как обычно, — фыркнул Герберт.  
— Ясно. Ну-ка, поверните голову!   
Мсье Жюль приложил влажное, прохладное полотенце к алеющей щеке юноши, а второй рукой осторожно погладил его по голове.   
— Не думайте себе ничего такого, — наигранно строго прошептал он. — Вы ранены и нуждаетесь в поддержке. И ничего больше. Слышите меня, Эрбер?   
Герберт неопределенно мотнул головой и, извернувшись, прижался второй щекой к ладони учителя.   
— Не уходите.   
— Вы же сами понимаете, что я не могу ослушаться вашего отца.   
— Все равно.   
— Ох, Эрбер, если бы все было так просто.   
— Я вас не отпущу! — для пущей убедительности Герберт крепко обхватил учителя за талию.   
— Эрбер, прекратите. Отпустите, придется ведь.   
— Нет! Тогда я сбегу с вами! Куда угодно, хоть на край света!   
Мсье Жюль поднял голову прижавшегося к нему юноши за подбородок и придал лицу строгое выражение.  
— Эрбер. Отпустите меня и успокойтесь. Немедленно.   
Этот тон некогда действовал безотказно. Непоседливый мальчишка затихал и покорно делал, что требовалось. И теперь, спустя пару секунд напряженной борьбы с собой, Герберт нехотя разжал руки и выпрямился, как прилежный ученик. Правда, недовольство в глазах никуда не делось, выдавая в нем вовсе не ангела.   
— Так-то лучше, — кивнул учитель и снова принялся за сборы.   
Герберт наблюдал за ним с тоской. Сердце его болело сильнее, чем щека.  
— Я люблю вас, мсье Жюль, — тихо проговорил он.  
Учитель замер. Он и в этот раз мог бы простить сказанные в порыве чувств слова, но ведь юноша искренне верил в то, что говорил. Ни объяснения, ни разумные доводы не возымели бы успеха, а оставлять позади разбитое сердце его любимого ученика он не хотел. Мсье Жюль молчал, не оборачиваясь, страстно моля высшие силы ниспослать ему разумный ответ.  
Герберт тоже молчал, в отчаянии глядя на замершего учителя. Он позволил вырваться признанию, рассчитывая на чудо, и теперь кусал губы, не зная, как убедить мсье Жюля в правдивости своих слов. На ум неожиданно пришли строки: «Когда бываешь влюблен ты, музыка звучит. Внезапно все понимают, что взгляд твой говорит. Тогда слова не нужны, они не важны, и лишь поцелуй…»   
Юноша подскочил на месте. Больше ему ничего не оставалось, последний шанс что-то объяснить. Нет пути назад. Он подошел к учителю, развернул его за плечи и пристально посмотрел в глаза.   
— Эрбер!.. Трижды подумайте, прежде чем делать глупости… — прошептал тот и, кажется, совсем не удивился, когда Герберт потянулся к его губам.   
Герберт умел целоваться, но никогда прежде не целовал мужчин. Мсье Жюль меньше всего походил на стыдливо закрывающую личико служанку, он смотрел прямо и внимательно. И юноша, ободренный этой серьезностью, вкладывал в поцелуй все-все, что кипело в душе, без остатка, без оглядки. А потом обессиленно прижался к груди учителя и замер, прикрыв глаза и с удовольствием слушая, как сильно и быстро бьются их сердца.

**Глава 6**

_Всему, что посылает нам судьба,  
дает цену наше расположение духа.  
Франсуа де Ларошфуко_

Мсье Жюль уехал еще до темноты. Герберт вышел проводить его, но так, чтобы любопытные слуги не заметили и не начали болтать. Они стояли у ограды, оплетенной густыми зарослями дикого винограда, ожидая коляску. Герберт держал учителя за руку.   
Их поцелуй ничего не изменил, чудо не произошло, зато сердце его учителя теперь было для него открыто. Они говорили долго, глядя друг другу в глаза. Герберт клялся, что разыщет того во что бы то ни стало, мсье Жюль в свою очередь обещал писать хоть иногда.   
Невдалеке раздался стук копыт. Герберт вздрогнул и с тоской посмотрел на учителя.   
— Эрбер, пора, — мягко проговорил тот. — Обещайте мне, что будете вести себя сообразно тем правилам этикета, которым я вас учил все эти годы. Что будете прилежно учиться и слушаться нового наставника. Вы обещаете?   
Герберт опустил глаза.   
— Вы не должны уезжать. Не так. Вы ничем не заслужили такого!   
— Разве об этом я сейчас вам говорил? Пообещайте, Эрбер! Ну же!   
Экипаж показался в конце улицы. Мсье Жюль положил руку Герберту на плечо, несильно сжал.  
— Эрбер, вы и прощаться со мной не станете?   
Юноша вскинулся и тут же натолкнулся на насмешливый взгляд.   
— Мсье Жюль… — и не выдержал, улыбнулся.  
Учитель сам потянулся, чтобы обнять его на прощание. 

На улице стемнело. Герберт продрог, бездумно бродя по саду, и проголодался. К тому же, стремительно приближалось время встречи с новым наставником. Юноша не знал, кого выбрал для него отец, но заранее невзлюбил этого человека.   
После ужина, который ему принесли в классную комнату, потому что семья за столом не собралась, он сел было за пианино, но не посмел снова играть. Юноша смотрел на ноты Концерта, написанные рукой мсье Жюля, осторожно водил по ним пальцем, желая таким образом передать через расстояние свое тепло.   
Скрипнула за его спиной дверь. Герберт выронил листок и резко обернулся. На пороге стоял тот самый незнакомец, который принес весть о гибели Поля.   
— Граф…   
— Фон Кролок, — мужчина вежливо поклонился, с интересом оглядел комнату и, наконец, остановил взгляд на Герберте. — Музыку любите? Это похвально.   
Граф говорил с резким акцентом, таким непривычным, что юноша даже испугался, что не так понял его слова.   
— Я, — снова заговорил граф, — отныне буду вашим наставником. Ваш отец пригласил меня заняться с вами политикой, дипломатией и некоторыми другими науками.   
Герберт неверяще смотрел на него, пытаясь вызвать в душе положенную ненависть, но ничего не выходило.   
— Оставьте меня. Я сейчас не могу… — раздосадовано ответил он.  
— Отчего не можете? Я готовил занятие по истории дипломатии, — фон Кролок повертел в руках книгу. — Глава первая, «Устройство дипломатической службы Древнего Рима».   
Герберту показалось, что его новый учитель озадачен неожиданным поворотом событий. «Вот пусть знает!» — мстительно подумал он, но мстительность эта ему самому показалась тлеющей и надуманной. Досада и тоска заливали ее, как кухарка — угли в камине, и сколько бы он ни пытался разворошить их, пользуясь присутствием графа, как кочергой, ничего не получалось. Только силы уходили.   
— Прошу простить меня, граф, но сегодня я заниматься не готов. Но обещаю к следующему уроку все выучить.   
— На первый раз поверю вам на слово, Герберт, — граф окинул юношу строгим взглядом и бросил книгу на стол. — Но только на первый раз.

ЧАСТЬ 2.

**Глава 1**

_Прошлое - усыпальница наших умерших чувств.  
Кристиан Нестел Боуви_

Фон Кролок был доволен. Месяц ожидания увенчался неожиданной удачей. Наполеон пересек Рейн и вернулся во Францию. В Париже заговорили о войне оборонительной. Началась паника. Неожиданно разошелся слух о последнем (секретном) оружии, которое приберегали на самый крайний, невероятный случай — случай поражения.  
В тот вечер перед ужином граф де Понтекулан обронил, что по приказу императора к нему в N вызваны библиотекари из Национальной Библиотеки и некоторые офицеры, имена которых фон Кролок помнил по письму покойного Поля. По всей вероятности, Наполеон вознамерился искать выход в вывезенных из Испании древних документах.   
Понтекулан назвал и офицера, который отвечал за сохранность интересующей фон Кролока Книги. Зачем только она понадобилась Наполеону? Мог ли он знать об истинной ее ценности или выбрал случайно, в числе прочих? И какую цену он готов заплатить за победу? 

Книга эта была семейной реликвией фон Кролоков и в то же время — их страшной тайной. Начатая еще его прадедом, летопись рода повествовала о происхождении рода, об их славной битве за Трансильванское взгорье, на котором теперь высился замок, о заложенном в его фундамент первом камне… Княжеская рутина да бесконечные столбцы цифр: количество запасов и крестьян, площадь горных пастбищ, родники с питьевой водой — и ничего более.   
Строительство замка было закончено незадолго до рождения графа, и обоим, несомненно важным этим событиям отводилось в летописи по целому листу. Волею судьбы рождение наследника было для фон Кролоков событием редким и оттого бесконечно радостным. В честь первенца-сына счастливый отец должен был захватить соседнее княжество или, по крайней мере, какое-нибудь близлежащее поместье — наследнику на будущее.   
Безусловно, из-за этой традиции, свято чтимой в семье, каждый счастливый отец обзаводился врагом, жаждущим кровавой расправы над обидчиком. Кролоков боялись: если уж кто из них давал слово, то только смерть одна и могла его остановить. А однажды и она не смогла. Тогда-то в летописи рода и появилась новая глава.

Граф помнил тот день в деталях; помнил истертые кожаные поводья деревянной лошадки, грубо вытесанной из грозой выломанной старой осины, что росла у черного хода; помнил холодный, чуть влажный камень, из которого были выложены стены подвала, помнил этот камень на вкус — чуть солоноватый, точно как кровь из разбитой губы. Он помнил день по звукам: крикам тетки и матери, когда в замок ворвались головорезы поверженного его дядькой соседа, по свисту мечей и звону-лязгу кинжалов. Он помнил, что тот день окрасился алым от растекшейся по каменной мозаике крови. Крови фон Кролоков. 

А дальше сырой подвал, где спрятала его мать, строго наказав незаметно выбираться и бежать прочь, заполнила гнетущая, всеобъемлющая тишина. В этой тишине он не слышал недовольного разговора:  
— Ублюдок, лишивший меня дома и покрывший позором, убит.   
— Ты ждал всего год, я — пять. Ты отомщен, но я не вижу среди них еще одного, последнего Кролока.   
— Найдется, не сомневайся. Среди трупов. 

Его не нашли. Даже не искали. Три ночи бродил он по опустевшим покоям, то и дело набредая на изуродованные тела родных ему людей, а потом потерял сознание. 

Он проснулся от треска поленьев в камине. За окном стояла глубокая, звездная ночь.   
— Мама…   
— Проснулся! — мать вдруг оказалась у его постели, такая же бледная и с пятном сажи на щеке, совсем как в день, когда…  
— Мама, разве вы спаслись?   
— Спаслись. Твой отец вернул нас к жизни. Он дал слово отомстить нашим убийцам, и… — она запнулась и нервно посмотрела в окно, где из-за клочка облака выползала щербатая луна, — и теперь мы должны мстить.  
— Конечно! Это ведь честь семьи!   
— Конечно. Честь. Гордость. Слово дал — держи. Но это будет позже. Сейчас ты спи. Скоро рассвет. 

Они все вернулись, за исключением годовалого, громко закричавшего в страшный миг нападения ребенка. Они все снова стали семьей. Правда, сон одолевал их на рассвете и длился весь долгий день. Граф помнил, с каким нетерпением ждал пробуждения родных. А потом, в канун полнолуния, они все поднялись на крышу башни и растворились во тьме, обернувшись летучими мышами. 

На следующий день Трансильванию облетела страшная весть: два старинных рода были уничтожены в одну ночь неизвестным жестоким врагом. Молва несла слух об обескровленных, обезображенных трупах, но ни следов боя, ни намеков на убийц не было. Народ стал набивать дома чесноком и боязненно шептать: «Вампиры. Не иначе Кролоки с того света вернулись…»   
Кролоки, меж тем, с гордостью вносили в летопись все новые памятные записи, теперь уже касавшиеся их новой ипостаси. Охотились нечасто, украдкой, на глаза людям не показывались и изо всех сил берегли свое единственное чадо. 

Но сколь тщательно ни хранили фон Кролоки свою тайну, слухи постепенно перерастали в уверенность, а уверенность — в страх. Откуда-то прознали маститые охотники на вампиров из Испании о «таинственном замке на Трансильванском взгорье» и потянулись в предместья, кто вызнавать и выспрашивать, а кто — за головами вампиров. Осиновые колья, серебряные кинжалы — двое не успели уйти от ночной погони. Граф слышал, что был казнен кто-то из селения, по ошибке или по навету. 

Ему едва исполнилось пятнадцать. Его отец, оплакав смерть жены, будто обезумел: все рвался мстить инквизиторам, а потом вдруг решил обратить в вампира единственного сына.   
— У нас нет другого выхода. Не-мертвые тела сильнее живых. Мы видим во тьме и можем просочиться в самую узкую щель. Мы не отражаемся в зеркалах. В конце концов, мы вечны! Я хочу, чтобы ты стал таким же, сын.   
— Как прикажете, отец.

Едва ли граф тогда понимал, на что дал свое согласие. Обращение прошло успешно, но вкус крови обжег истерзанную душу. Он поклялся бороться с жаждой, сколь бы сильной она ни была, и никогда не убивать ради удовлетворения потребностей нового тела. Но не преуспел. Его жизнь рухнула во второй раз, и теперь на чудесное обновление он не надеялся. 

***  
В библиотеке де Понтекуланов было тихо и уютно. Граф фон Кролок смотрел на лежащую перед ним книгу, приготовленную к приходу Герберта, но видел совсем другую — в мягкой кожаной обложке, инкрустированную золотом и камнями. Гримуар со всей историей вампирского рода, его рода, последние столетия находившийся в руках инквизиции. Пожалуй, и от людских войн бывает польза. Фон Кролок усмехнулся своим мыслям. Да, люди глупы, мелочны и абсолютно недальновидны. А что самое интересное: поколение за поколением это оставалось неизменным. Взять ту же семью де Понтекулан, пустившую в свой дом того, кто убил их сына… Конечно, об этом никогда не узнают, но что за ирония!.. А вот что касается младшего сына графа, Эрбера, тот вызывал у фон Кролока некое подобие интереса. Избалован, излишне чувствителен, порывист — в нём так и кипели жизнь и молодость, и это одновременно и притягивало, и отталкивало. Но при должном обращении из мальчишки могло выйти отличное средство манипулирования его отцом, если что-то вдруг пойдет не по плану. Пока что всё казалось предельно просто, и никаких проблем возникнуть было не должно: он наконец вернет себе то, что по праву принадлежит ему. Глава рода, первый обращенный вампир, спустя столетия так и не простивший родным то, во что его превратили. Мало кто из людей, веривших в существование вампиров, задумывался о способах обращения. Например, что происходило с душами тех, чье желание отомстить не проходило даже со смертью? Или тех, кто расставался с жизнью добровольно? В XIX веке почти забыли о старых суевериях, и, кто знает, может, это было и к лучшему. Ведь чем меньше знает человек, тем спокойнее всем, в том числе, и ему самому. И не стоит допускать, чтобы одна-единственная книга нарушила этот неписаный закон…  
 **  
Глава 2**

_Молодые люди столь же склонны считать себя мудрыми, сколь пьяные – трезвыми.  
Филип Честерфилд_

— Герберт? Я предпочел бы, чтобы вы прекратили витать в своих мыслях и поделились со мной вашими знаниями о политике Франции второй половины XVII века. Герберт?

Вздрогнув, юноша перевёл взгляд на своего нового учителя. Пока еще не привыкнув к необычному произношению собственного имени, он не всегда на него отзывался. Правда, он так и не смог определить, что же это за акцент: единственным языком, известным ему кроме родного французского, была латынь, на которой в детстве его заставляли заучивать отрывки из Библии.  
— Простите, я… задумался.

Фон Кролок насмешливо взглянул на ученика:   
— Это я заметил. Так как все-таки обстояли дела с политикой в XVII веке?  
— Начало второй половины века ознаменовано таким событием как Фронда — кризисом феодально-абсолютистской системы… Различают два этапа: старую «парламентскую» и новую или «Фронду принцев»… — ровным голосом проговорил Герберт.  
— И что вы можете сказать о каждом из этих этапов? Конечно, прекрасно, что вы хотя бы знаете о них, но то, что вы сообщили, написано ровно в начале главы. Я так понимаю, дальше вы не продвинулись?

Юноша встал из-за библиотечного стола, за которым сидел, так как фон Кролок отказывался проводить занятия в классной комнате, находя подобную обстановку «не располагающей к продуктивной работе». Не только это изменилось в процессе обучения Герберта. Вместо литературы, искусства, музыки и этикета ему теперь преподавали политику, экономику и дипломатию. Сказать, что Герберт находил это невероятно скучным, — не сказать ничего. Он отказывался учить что-либо и просто ждал, пока у его нового учителя иссякнет терпение и он уедет из их дома, но фон Кролок проявлял просто чудеса выдержки.   
Самым нахальным образом юноша скрестил руки на груди и посмотрел прямо в глаза графу:  
— Меня не интересует то, о чем вы пытаетесь мне рассказывать. Я не собираюсь учить ничего из этого и советую вам не тратить своё время: это никому не нужно.  
— Я, конечно, понимаю, что история вашей страны далеко не так интересна, как чтение любовной лирики, к которой вы, судя по всему, питаете нежные чувства, — на этих словах Герберт вспыхнул, не то от обиды, не то от злости, — но, возможно, если вы заинтересуетесь чем-то другим, то перестанете заниматься постоянным саможалением.  
— Вы не смеете так говорить! Вы ничего не знаете ни обо мне, ни о моей жизни, чтобы судить о том, что будет лучше для меня!  
— Успокойтесь, виконт, и ведите себя подобающе! Какие бы отношения ни связывали вас с вашим предыдущим учителем, но правилам поведения он вас, похоже, так и не научил. Досадно. Похоже, мне следует поговорить с вашим отцом и возобновить уроки этикета.

Холод в голосе фон Кролока остудил Герберта настолько, что тот вновь опустился на свое место и ответил уже спокойнее, но не менее жестко.  
— Чему бы вы меня ни учили, мне это не нужно. Мне плевать на то, чего добивается мой отец и зачем это нужно вам. Я не собираюсь становиться его пешкой и участвовать в его политических играх. Из-за него погиб Поль, и я не хочу повторить его судьбу!  
— Если вы собираетесь идти против вашего отца, Герберт, то сможете сделать это, только обладая его же оружием, — скучающе произнес фон Кролок. — Умом, терпением, знаниями. Пока что вы не располагаете ничем из выше перечисленного. Ходы врага нужно просчитывать на два вперед и еще на два — его опережать, тогда, возможно, вы добьётесь успеха. И если бы вы хоть немного подумали, то поняли бы, что во мне вам выгоднее видеть союзника, который способен помочь, а не врага. Так что, если вы согласны, я попросил бы вас дочитать главу до конца и рассказать мне об этапах Фронды, политике Мазарини и Вестфальском мире. Надеюсь, что завтра наше занятие пройдет более продуктивно, — и, не удостоив больше своего ученика и взглядом, фон Кролок покинул библиотеку, оставив ошарашенного Герберта наедине с его мыслями. 

А подумать действительно было о чем: юноша впервые увидел сложившуюся ситуацию с подобной стороны, осознав, что её действительно можно было бы использовать с выгодой для себя, раз уж ничего иного ему не остаётся. Возможно, фон Кролок прав? Возможно, стоит сражаться с отцом его же оружием? Видит Бог, он этого не хотел, но и никогда прежде не чувствовал себя настолько загнанным в угол… Вздохнув, Герберт потянулся к ненавистному учебнику. В конце концов, если захотеть, это могло даже стать интересным…

***  
Графу фон Кролоку стоило немалых усилий терпеливо сносить капризы своего подопечного. Своеволие и упрямство юноши в другой раз обязательно повеселили бы его, но граф де Понтекулан требовал немедленных и заметных результатов, без которых переход к более доверительным отношениям состояться никак не мог. Действовать же в открытую, положившись на способности ко внушению, фон Кролок не торопился. Слишком суетно было в Париже, слишком неспокойно, чтобы давать повод слухам. Де Понтекулан мог не знать нужных лиц, но он был идеальным сообщником, стоило только напасть на след.   
Он прошелся по библиотеке и нетерпеливо покосился на часы. Герберт опаздывал на добрую четверть часа. Мальчишка, безвольный козырь в руках собственного отца, кукла-марионетка, в эмоциональном порыве вообразившая, что она все-таки личность. Граф усмехнулся: подозревает ли почтенный отец семейства, что его козырь в умелых руках может легко обратиться в обоюдоострый клинок? Сам он, убеждая оплакивавшего свое разбитое сердце ученика удостоить вниманием сторонников и противников Вестфальского мира, все больше понимал, что клинок будет предпочтительней в любой ситуации, а сила, особенно управляемая хитростью, в любом случае надежнее безвольного тарана. К тому же было в глазах Герберта что-то живое, горящее, что привлекало графа не меньше теплой пульсирующей крови под тонкой кожей…

— Простите за опоздание.

Именно это, отметил про себя граф, благожелательно кивнув юноше: вызов, жажда битвы, о которой он не имеет ни малейшего понятия, равно как и о крови, которая обязательно прольется, захочет он того или нет. И тут же поморщился, отгоняя навязчивые мысли о жажде. Не время сейчас и уж точно не место.   
— Итак, вы готовы рассказать мне о значении Вестфальского мирного договора для Европы?   
— Я готов рассказать вам о другом, если, конечно, позволите, — дерзко ответил Герберт. — За обедом отец завел разговор о моей скорой женитьбе. Жених Селин более не представляет интереса, ситуация в Париже изменилась. Теперь настала моя очередь. О, я понимаю, что моя судьба никак не скажется на расположении сил в Европе, но для меня это важно. Отец не исключает, что союзные войска нанесут удар армии его императорского величества, и беспокоится о благе семьи. И на этот раз благо будет стоить мне судьбы. Вы спрашивали о Вестфальском мире? Лютеране и католики…  
— Герберт! — граф вмиг оказался рядом, резко вздернул голову юноши за подбородок и впился взглядом в искривившееся, будто от боли лицо. — Смотри на меня. Тебе больно?  
— Больно! — Герберт дернулся, отвернулся, пряча глаза, но граф чувствовал, как кипит в нем злость, как ее разогревает стыд и питает беспомощность. — Но вам-то что за дело? Кто вы вообще такой? Иностранец, нанявшийся учителем, когда в вашей драгоценной Европе идет война. Не странно ли?! А может, вы вовсе не тот, кем хотите казаться?..

Он запнулся под пристальным, пугающе темным взглядом наставника, словно нечаянно коснулся чужой страшной тайны. Граф замер, и Герберту показалось, что он не дышал вовсе, да и вообще — не жил.   
— Мсье? Простите меня, мсье. Мне следовало подумать, прежде чем говорить…  
Граф протянул руку и погладил Герберта по щеке.  
— Ничего страшного. Вам больно, молодой человек, оттого что вас заперли в клетку с жесткими прутьями, откуда вы не видите выхода.   
— Не вижу, вы правы, граф. Тот выход, что приходит мне на ум, не богоугоден. Но я думаю о нем весь день.   
— Это потому что вы дурак, Герберт.  
Юноша встрепенулся и изумленно поднял взгляд на графа. Тот снова стал похож на эксцентричного иностранца и смотрел насмешливо и не зло.   
— Не стоит обижаться на мои слова, но, право, думать о смерти в столь юном возрасте — это такая глупость. Вам, вероятно, хочется борьбы, но вы не имеете ни малейшего понятия о методах ее ведения. Смерть — это не борьба и не победа. Это не-жизнь. Понимаете? Не-жизнь. Там, за гранью, вам будет все равно, победили вы или проиграли. Ваша религия осуждает самоубийство, так что Эдемский сад для вас будет закрыт. А вечное адово пламя едва ли лучше вынужденной женитьбы, не так ли? Во тьме всегда холодно и одиноко, Герберт. Всегда холодно и одиноко. 

Герберт во все глаза глядел на графа, боясь неловким движением или вздохом прервать его странную речь. Ему казалось, что от этой речи поблекло пламя свечей, расставленных в маленьких нишах вдоль книжных полок. Фон Кролок же помолчал несколько мгновений, прежде чем одернуть сюртук и с присущей ему насмешливостью обратиться к подопечному:  
— Я напугал вас, виконт? Не обижайтесь, но мне следовало вытрясти темные мысли из вашей головы.   
— Вам это удалось, господин граф, — Герберт невольно поежился, но напряжение в библиотеке разрядилось вместе с треснувшим в камине поленом.   
— Тогда предлагаю все же вернуться в Мюнстер и Оснабрюк, в год 1648 от Рождества Христова.   
Герберт вскользь удивился скорой смене настроений своего наставника и послушно принялся припоминать условия соглашений. Фон Кролок смотрел на юношу с интересом, отвлеченно кивая его словам.  
 **  
Глава 3**

_Разыгрывают драмы на тему о страданиях любви, и никто не видит тех драм, которые терзают душу человека, стоящего между «хочу» и «должен».  
М. Горький_

Письмо от мсье Жюля пришло в начале ноября. Герберту оставалось только порадоваться, что удача, видимо, была в тот день на его стороне: отец оказался слишком занят для того, чтобы возиться с почтой, и она пролежала неразобранной до вечера. И теперь Герберт держал заветный конверт в руках… и не мог найти в себе силы его открыть. Чего ждать от этого письма? Да и ждал ли он вообще чего-нибудь? Юноша не знал ответов на эти вопросы, проносящиеся в голове, пока он поднимался в свою комнату. Закрыв дверь, он сел на постель и, подобрав под себя ноги, положил письмо на колени. Наконец, когда любопытство всё-таки пересилило волнение, Герберт вскрыл конверт.

_Здравствуйте, Эрбер._

_Не знаю, как скоро Вы получите это письмо, но надеюсь, что у Вас всё хорошо. С нынешней обстановкой в стране нельзя быть уверенным ни в чем, и я переживаю за Вашу семью… за Вас.  
Как Вы? Как Ваша учеба? Надеюсь, Вы ладите с новым учителем. Что бы ни было в прошлом… оно остается в прошлом. Помните, о чём я просил Вас перед отъездом? Прилежно учиться и слушаться Вашего нового наставника. Вы так и не пообещали мне этого тогда, но, несмотря ни на что, я верю в Вашу сознательность. Вы всегда были разумным молодым человеком, Эрбер, хоть Ваше упрямство и своенравность часто заглушают в Вас голос разума. Не слушайте тех, кто пытается подавить в Вас личность, но прислушивайтесь к тем, кто пытается Вас научить. Я знаю, что Вы сейчас читаете эти строки и улыбаетесь. Вы всегда так улыбаетесь: мягко, но уверенно, когда знаете, что Вас не переубедить. И я не буду пытаться. Мне отрадно понимать, что к моим словам Вы все же прислушивались, хоть и не подавали виду. Надеюсь, прислушаетесь и сейчас: не как к учителю, но как к другу.  
Берегите себя, Эрбер, и помните, что жизнь — это высшее из данных Вам благ, как бы она ни сложилась._

 _С самыми тёплыми пожеланиями,  
Жюль Венсэн_

Несколько минут Герберт, закусив губу, пустым взглядом смотрел сквозь исписанный лист бумаги. Исписанный до боли знакомым и таким родным почерком. Юноша бездумно провел пальцем по ровным строчкам, и на секунду ему показалось, что он ощутил ободряющее пожатие. Безумно, больше всего на свете сейчас хотелось подойти, обнять, спрятать лицо на груди учителя, почувствовать, как тебя обнимают в ответ, успокаивая. Резко вдохнув, Герберт сморгнул набежавшие слёзы, встал с кровати и убрал письмо в ящик стола. Мсье Жюль прав: прошлое остается в прошлом.

***  
В библиотеке царил уютный полумрак. Сам Герберт всегда любил солнце, и с мсье Жюлем они обычно проводили занятия в первой половине дня, но это было раньше. Новый же наставник яркий свет не любил, и все в доме отнеслись к этому с пониманием. Сейчас же юноша стоял на пороге семейной библиотеки, словно раздумывая. Он пришел… поговорить? Извиниться? Или…

— Что-то случилось? — Герберт вздрогнул от неожиданно громко прозвучавшего в тишине комнаты голоса графа.  
— Как…   
— У вас красные глаза.

Юноша вспыхнул.  
— Вам показалось.  
— Как скажете, виконт, — Герберт мог поклясться, что уловил легкую усмешку в интонациях собеседника.  
— Прекратите меня так называть!

Фон Кролок удивленно приподнял брови и, оторвавшись от чтения, первый раз с начала разговора взглянул на своего ученика.  
— Разве я не прав? Вам пора бы уже привыкнуть к новому титулу.  
— Вы не имеете права…  
— Сядьте, Герберт, — граф вздохнул и захлопнул книгу. — Сядьте, — он кивнул на стоящее напротив кресло. Помедлив, Герберт последовал совету.

— Вы чувствуете вину за смерть Поля? Разве вы виноваты в произошедшем? — граф смотрел на него с любопытством, и Герберт передернул плечами.  
— Нет.  
— Тогда что мешает вам со спокойной душой носить перешедший вам титул?  
— Это… это лишнее напоминание…  
— По-моему, в этом доме и так всё служит напоминанием. Начиная от писем с соболезнованиями и заканчивая глазами вашей матери.

Герберт молчал. Фон Кролок говорил об этом спокойно, даже равнодушно. Было неприятно, но вместе с тем юноша с некоторым удивлением осознавал, что это лучше, чем сочувственные письма знакомых отца или вымученная улыбка матери.

— Вы правы, — наконец проговорил он. — Вы принесли нам известие о гибели Поля. И мне… Мне казалось, что смерть брата пришла к нам вместе с вами, — Герберт смотрел неуверенно, словно извиняясь за эти слова, хоть и понимал, что извиняться ему не за что. Всё так переплелось: смерть Поля, уход мсье Жюля, планы отца, появление в их доме графа… Клубок чувств, эмоций, переживаний, который он никак не мог распутать. Дерзил отцу, спорил с учителем, пытаясь добиться… чего? Герберт вздохнул. Брат погиб на войне, а мсье Жюля отец уволил по собственной прихоти. Граф фон Кролок не был виноват в том, что появился в их семье в столь тяжелый период.

— Я прошу меня извинить.  
— И за что вы извиняетесь, виконт? — Герберт невольно пожалел, что в царившем полумраке не мог увидеть выражение глаз графа: ему казалось, что они смеялись.  
— За своё поведение.  
Какое-то время они сидели в тишине.  
— Вы интересный молодой человек, Герберт. Ступайте ужинать, занятия через полчаса, — граф снова взял в руки книгу, показывая, что считает их разговор оконченным. Юноша поднялся с кресла и уже дошел до двери, когда его остановил голос фон Кролока.  
— Зачем вы приходили, Герберт?  
— Наверное… Наверное, это уже неважно, — он не знал, чего ожидал от этого разговора. Но, кажется, что бы это ни было — он это услышал…

**Глава 4**

_Доверие — первое условие дружбы.  
Ж. Лабрюйер_

— Наполеон возвращается в Париж, — веско произнес граф де Понтекулан за семейным ужином. — Его ждут со дня на день. В Сенате паника, страна в разрухе. Армия разбита. Конечно, всегда остается надежда на нашего императора: его смекалка и военные стратегии не так плохи, как некоторые хотели бы думать. Уж я-то в этом понимаю. 

Герберт слушал отца вполуха. С гораздо большим интересом он наблюдал за своим наставником. Граф фон Кролок, по непонятной причине приглашенный присутствовать на семейных ужинах, напротив, внимательнейшим образом слушал раскрасневшегося от важности де Понтекулана. Он то хмурился, будто не до конца понимал, о чем речь, то согласно кивал. Иногда (на пару мгновений) мелькало в его взгляде что-то странное, темное, глубокое, словно падала на его мысли тень.

Граф де Понтекулан все говорил и говорил; Герберт к концу его тирады нетерпеливо ерзал на стуле. Он не мог дождаться, когда они с наставником останутся наедине в тишине библиотеки и приступят к обсуждению любой, даже взятой наугад, темы из самого скучного учебника. Да что угодно! Лишь бы сбежать в сказочный мир смелых суждений и искренних бесед; неожиданно возникшего взаимопонимания и уважения. На занятиях с фон Кролоком, временами жестким, чаще — ироничным, юноша позволял себе забыть об ожидающих его нерадостных перспективах и отдохнуть душой. 

И если бы он хоть на миг взглянул на себя со стороны, то наверняка удивился бы, что настолько привязался к графу, сам по себе, а не по просьбе своего бывшего учителя. 

Нет, мсье Жюля он не забыл, но изо всех сил старался отгородиться от прошлого и принять все, что поджидало его в туманном будущем. Немало помог ему разговор с наставником. 

— Нет на свете ничего идеального, Герберт, — как-то заметил фон Кролок. — Именно потому что неидеален мир вокруг нас. Знаете, почему рухнула гениальная, по сути, идея вашего Робеспьера? Потому что идеальная модель столкнулась с реальностью. Прижиться в этой реальности может лишь нечто, способное когтями и клыками выбороть себе нишу для существования.   
— То есть идеально лишь то, чего не существует? Не существует в реальности, я имею в виду.   
— Вполне вероятно. Платон, например, считал именно так.   
— Платон… — Герберт невольно прикусил губу и перенесся в солнечный летний день, когда перед ним лежали открытые «Диалоги», а мысли его витали в прекрасных греховных сферах. — Мсье Кролок, а прошлое можно отнести к сфере идеального?  
— Пожалуй… — граф задумался — будто вернулся в свое прошлое и теперь оценивал, насколько оно идеально. — Пожалуй, прошлое можно туда отнести хотя бы потому, что его уже не существует, но помним мы его таким, каким хотим помнить.   
— Уф… Мсье, это сложно! — Герберт наморщил лоб и жалобно взглянул на графа. — Дайте мне немного времени, чтобы осознать…   
— По-моему, вы, Герберт, талантливо срываете урок, — фон Кролок усмехнулся. — Ну да ладно, осознавайте. Но не думайте, что таким неприглядным образом избежите подробного знакомства с идеями Робеспьера. 

И вот, с бесстрашием загнанного в угол революционера, он отгораживал в памяти то, чего уже не вернуть, от того, что было важно ему теперь. Там, за придуманной стеной, осталось нежное, идеально-несчастливое чувство к мсье Жюлю. В настоящем — сочинение на тему «Свобода человека, личности и гражданина». 

— Вот вы, мсье Кролок, свободный человек и гражданин. Вы свободно путешествуете по миру и не зависите от обстоятельств. Я бы назвал это «свободой личности».   
— Все мы зависим от обстоятельств, мой друг, — фон Кролок усмехнулся. — В той или иной мере. Но не всегда эти обстоятельства находятся на виду. Но вы изложите мне свои соображения более детально на письме. А заодно объясните, почему не считаете себя свободным… кем?   
— Да никем, — беспечно отмахнулся Герберт. — До смерти брата я был практически свободным человеком и наверняка свободной личностью, потому что никому ничего от меня было не нужно. Потом отец из меня сделал свою пешку, которой я и остаюсь до сих пор. И я, и Селин, и Поль… был. А вы вольны уехать в любой момент.  
— Хотите стать таким же скитальцем, как и я? Право, Герберт, это вовсе не так романтично, как вам кажется.   
— Если бы я мог, я бы бежал с вами. Мне терять нечего. Возьмете меня в ученики? 

Граф неожиданно взглянул на него тяжелым, пронзительным взглядом, затем тихо вздохнул и покачал головой:  
— Я могу вам пообещать лишь одно: в беде я вас не брошу. А теперь, — он жестом остановил засветившегося от счастья, подскочившего на месте юношу, — идите. Урок окончен. 

Герберт тихо рассмеялся, быстро собрал учебники и вежливо поклонился на прощание:  
— Доброй ночи, господин фон Кролок.   
— Да, Герберт! — голос графа остановил его на пороге. — Совсем забыл. Завтра мне нужно быть в Париже. Занятий не будет. Я только попрошу вас подготовиться как следует. Потом, возможно, у нас будет не так много времени, чтобы доучить пропущенное.

**Глава 5**

_Один кивок человека, внушающего к себе доверие,  
весит больше многих и пространных периодов.  
Плутарх_

Герберт с каждым днем все сильнее ненавидел семейные трапезы. Всё то же мерное тиканье часов в столовой, всё те же тишина и напряжение за столом. Единственное, что изменилось — писем от Поля больше не ждали. Герберт от всей души ненавидел человека, убившего брата. Хотя… Кто знает. Он уже не был уверен, что, останься брат в живых, это сильно облегчило бы его собственное положение.

— Эрбер, — юноша вздрогнул и напрягся: что бы отец сейчас ни сказал, ничем хорошим это быть не могло. — Если ты помнишь, я вчера говорил о возвращении императора в столицу. И как можно догадаться, не все этому рады. Есть много недовольных…  
— Готовится переворот? — нетерпеливо перебил Герберт: он догадывался, к чему ведет отец.  
— Вижу, занятия с мсье фон Кролоком пошли тебе на пользу. Ты уже способен рассуждать о политике, — хмыкнул граф де Понтекулан. — Что ж, это к лучшему. Мне не придется объяснять, как для меня важны связи с маркизом де Реньи.  
— Де Реньи? — Герберт нахмурился, безуспешно пытаясь вспомнить знакомых отца.  
— Ваш брак с его дочерью принесет выгоду нам всем. Маркиз получит мою поддержку в офицерской среде, а мы — какие-то гарантии в том случае, если переворот пройдет успешно. На этот раз у нас есть основания полагать, что наши объединенные силы перевесят и мы сможем диктовать Наполеону свои условия.   
Герберт замер, не в силах поднять глаза на отца. Тот тщательно искал и вот наконец подобрал лучшую партию для него. Нет, не для него — для себя. Юноша молча встал из-за стола. Он понимал, что должен сейчас злиться, но вместо злости была лишь апатия. И в конце концов, себе можно было не врать: он давно знал, что так всё и будет.

***  
Фон Кролок вернулся ближе к ночи. Герберт, так и не сомкнувший глаз, без труда различил в тишине дома быстрые шаги. Его учитель… взволнован? Это было так не похоже на вечно спокойного графа… Звук шагов стих у его комнаты, а затем раздался тихий, но хорошо различимый стук. Юноша вскочил с кровати, на которой сидел, и распахнул дверь.  
— Я не помешаю, виконт?  
— Ничуть. Вы рано вернулись. Но очень… — Герберт прикусил губу, — очень вовремя.  
— В определенных кругах в Париже ходят слухи… Полагаю, вы уже имели разговор с отцом? — граф прошел вглубь комнаты.

Герберт молча проследовал за ним и вновь опустился на кровать.  
— Его фамилия де Реньи, — наконец произнес он. — Одного из заговорщиков, на дочери которого меня хотят женить.  
— Вот как.  
— Я не сомневаюсь, что если бы были подходящие кандидатуры среди юношей, отец без раздумий выдал бы замуж Селин. Но…  
— Насколько я знаю, виконт, браки по расчету — обычное явление в вашей стране.

Герберт поджал губы и упрямо взглянул на фон Кролока.  
— Я не хочу быть марионеткой отца! И даже вам не удастся меня переубедить!  
— Успокойтесь. Я уже говорил, что я вам союзник, а не враг.  
— Вы обещали, что не бросите меня в беде. Так вот: помогите мне! Один против отца я бессилен.  
— Хм. Право, я не знаю, чем могу помочь здесь, Герберт. К тому же, на днях мне придется снова уехать…  
— Так заберите меня с собой! — Герберт вскочил на ноги, подбежал к учителю и схватил его за руку. Фон Кролок невольно отметил, как загорелись надеждой глаза юноши.  
— Я не уверен, что мой образ жизни придется вам по вкусу, виконт, — граф спокойно освободился от сжимавших его запястье пальцев.  
— Мне это неважно! Куда угодно, лишь бы подальше отсюда!

На минуту фон Кролок задумался, а затем вновь перевел взгляд на замершего подле него Герберта.   
— Давайте поступим так. Я помогаю вам бежать, а после вы отправляетесь к вашему прежнему учителю. У вас ведь были достаточно теплые отношения? Что скажете?

Несколько секунд юноша молчал, словно не веря в услышанное, а затем, счастливо рассмеявшись, бросился на шею учителю.   
— Вы… Вы не представляете… Спасибо! — Герберт захлебывался абсолютно чистым детским восторгом, не в силах подобрать слов.  
Невесомо опустив руку на спину воспитанника, граф фон Кролок не смог удержаться от едва заметной улыбки.

***  
— Завтра! Мне нужны эти бумаги завтра — и ни днем позже! 

Герберт нахмурился и покосился на дверь. Голос отца и его тяжелые шаги приближались, и юноша пытался угадать, чем может помочь он. Граф де Понтекулан крайне редко бывал в этом крыле, а значит, случилось нечто, из ряда вон выходящее.

Дверь в комнату распахнулась. Бордовый от крика граф ворвался внутрь и диким взглядом уставился на сына. Вслед за ним в комнату проскользнули бледная, дрожащая графиня и заплаканная, напуганная Селин. 

— Завтра ты должен отдать мне бумаги, которые достанутся тебе в приданое от де Реньи! Завтра и ни днем позже! — прогремел граф. — Завтра с утра вас обвенчают, и ты сразу же потребуешь бумаги, это ясно?

Герберт отложил книгу — сочинение некоего философа Канта о чистом разуме, — о которой граф фон Кролок сказал: «Весьма занятная, а главное, полная свежих идей теория. Ее автор, к слову, и в жизни весьма интересен и остроумен…» Затем медленно поднял голову, изо всех сил стараясь не выдать охватившей его паники. 

— Завтра, отец?   
— Да! Именно завтра! Вас обвенчают в первом же приходе, по дороге в Париж. Будь готов на рассвете выехать. Невесту встретишь где-нибудь на полпути, насколько я знаю, она живет в Орлеане. К ночи бумаги должны быть у меня! 

Граф еще раз грозно взглянул на сына и покинул комнату. Графиня де Понтекулан заломила руки и надтреснутым голосом проговорила:  
— Эрбер… Ты должен сделать все так, как велит отец. Это сейчас очень важно. После гибели Поля… Ты же понимаешь, отцу нужна твоя помощь. Наша помощь, — она обняла Селин за плечи, та всхлипнула и кивнула.   
— Да-да, жизнь за Отечество и семью, — безучастно отозвался Герберт. — А теперь позвольте мне побыть одному. Пока у меня еще есть время… 

Впрочем, его безучастность испарилась, стоило шагам матери и сестры затихнуть. Он подхватился, судорожно сжал руки в молитвенном жесте, забегал по комнате.  
— Ах, граф, где же вы?! Отчего вас нет рядом в такой момент?! Я теперь в беде, еще в какой! Но вы-то меня не бросите! Я верю вам, верю, что вы не случайно пришли в наш дом. Ах, скорее бы время занятий! Почему вы не приходите раньше?!

Он все кружил по комнате, то причитая, то вскрикивая от радости, едва его взгляд падал на часы, и к концу своего вынужденного ожидания выглядел совсем больным. От ужина он отказался, спустился в библиотеку, устремил невидящий взгляд в книгу, но гносеологические выкладки проносились перед глазами тяжелыми, бесконечными многоножками. Впрочем, бег их, бессмысленный и нескончаемый, увлек юношу настолько, что зовущий его голос он услышал только с третьего раза.

— Герберт!  
— Мсье! — он взвился, книга свалилась с колен. — Ну наконец-то вы пришли! Я ждал вас.  
— Что-то случилось? — фон Кролок нахмурился. — Я сомневаюсь, что господин Кант привел вас в такое возбуждение.   
— Не он, конечно! Отец. Завтра мне велено обвенчаться с мадемуазель де Реньи.   
— Вот как… — граф о чем-то задумался, взгляд его заскользил по полкам, уставленным пыльными фолиантами в богатых кожаных обложках. Изрядная библиотека для военного. — И вы хотите?..  
— Я хочу бежать! С вашей, разумеется, помощью. Сегодня, сейчас! Запрем двери, а сами выберемся через окно!..  
— Герберт, угомонитесь! Неужели вы думаете, что обычная жизнь настолько похожа на приключенческие романы?

Фон Кролок ухватил Герберта за плечи и силком усадил в кресло. Его лицо исполосовали прозрачные тени от танцующих на сквозняке свечей и волнующегося в камине огня. Граф хмурился, и морщины в неверном свете казались глубокими трещинами на холодном мраморе его лба.   
— Успокойтесь, — повторил фон Кролок.  
— Граф… Вы ведь не оставите меня?..  
— Не оставлю, Герберт. Я ведь пообещал. 

Он прошелся до двери и запер ее на ключ.   
— Вы не понимаете, ведь так? Мало выпрыгнуть в окно, нужно знать, куда податься, да и где вообще искать этого вашего учителя. Вы помните адрес?   
— Письмо пришло из Прованса. Точнее не скажу.  
— Извольте заучить адрес на память к тому моменту, как я вернусь.   
— Вы уходите?! — Герберт вскочил на ноги, кинулся к наставнику, с силой вцепился в его руку. — Нет!  
— Герберт, отпустите меня, — граф не повысил голоса, но юношу словно мороз сковал; он послушно разжал пальцы и отступил на шаг. — Да, мне нужно уйти, я вас предупреждал об этом. И потом, надо где-то раздобыть экипаж. К тому же ваш отец наверняка пошлет погоню.   
— Прошу прощения, мсье, я об этом не подумал.   
— Вам нужно собрать немного вещей в дорогу и — это самое главное, Герберт! — дождаться меня, не вызвав подозрений у семьи. Вы услышали, Герберт? Дождитесь меня, я буду до рассвета. 

Он пристально посмотрел юноше в глаза, и тому будто передались его спокойствие и уверенность.   
— Я обязательно дождусь вас, граф. Но вы все-таки возвращайтесь скорее.  
 **  
Глава 6**

_Короткий миг может поменять местами верх и низ.  
Сенека Младший_

Граф неслышно приземлился в тихом, примеченном еще с прошлого раза уголке версальского сада. Полет его занял не более часа, но жажда разыгралась не на шутку. Сложно оставаться в сознании, обернувшись летучей мышью, — сложно даже для древнего вампира. 

Впрочем, сейчас жажда волновала фон Кролока куда меньше, чем разговор с воспитанником. Зачем ему, вечному страннику, волею обстоятельств заброшенному в негостеприимный дом в пригороде Парижа, забота о нервном, избалованном мальчишке? Дался ему вообще этот мальчишка! Но отчего-то граф, сверив по звездам время, сказал себе спешить. 

Он незаметно приблизился ко входу для слуг, проскользнул в дверную щель и замер в темном коридоре, прислушиваясь.   
— Вы уверены, что заговорщики назначили мою казнь на следующую ночь?   
— Так точно, мой император!   
— Мы их опередим. Я прикажу повесить всех, включая их жен и детей. Так-то они защищают Отечество и Императора?! Особенно в столь тяжелый для Франции момент! Но это пустяки, временное помешательство. Сенат дрогнет перед своим Императором. В ближайшие дни! А в народе французском я уверен.   
— Ваше императорское величество! Вернулся господин Сент-Эньян со срочным донесением…

Дальше фон Кролок слушать не стал. Политика его не интересовала, о Книге Наполеон не вспоминал, а вот судьба Герберта повисла на волоске. Помощи мальчишке ждать неоткуда, а предательство невинной души даже в бессмертии будет жечь каленым железом памяти. Мимо прошмыгнул паж. Фон Кролок цепко схватил его за руку и, не успел тот вскрикнуть, властно посмотрел ему в глаза.

— Не произноси ни звука. Слушай мой голос. Проведи меня незаметно в спальню императора.

***  
После ухода графа Герберт еще долго не мог заснуть. Он ворочался в постели, повторяя про себя то заученный наизусть адрес мсье Жюля, то слова отца. Это было так… унизительно! Нет, господин фон Кролок прав: большая часть браков действительно заключалась по расчету, и Герберт не питал себя напрасными надеждами. Рано или поздно ему нашли бы невесту и женили, но чтобы так! В бешеной спешке, в преддверии переворота, на девушке, которую он никогда не видел… Он даже имени её не знал! Юноша выдохнул и попытался успокоиться. Учитель пообещал помочь ему, а значит, волноваться не о чем. Но всё равно что-то не давало покоя, сворачиваясь внутри клубком волнения. Наконец сон сморил измученного переживаниями Герберта, но и это не принесло покоя.

Ему почему-то снилась кровь. Много, сколько никогда не видел он сам, но наверняка видели отец и Поль. А затем пришел страх. Нет, не от этой картины, от нее было просто противно. Страх был другим, он исходил изнутри, затапливая собой всё вокруг. И было холодно, удивительно холодно. Герберт хотел окликнуть кого-нибудь, позвать, но стоило ему только сделать вдох, как на плечо опустилась чья-то рука. Юноша вскрикнул и проснулся.

В слабых отблесках свечи он различил взволнованное лицо склонившейся над ним матери, пальцы которой сжимали его плечо. Герберт перевел дух и сел на кровати.  
— _Maman?_ Что… Что случилось?  
— Собирайся, милый, пора ехать.

Слова матери медленно доходили до его сознания, прогоняя последние обрывки сна.  
— Но… Еще же слишком рано!  
— Я знаю, милый. Но что-то случилось, и отец требует, чтобы вы выезжали немедленно.  
— Нет! — Герберт вскрикнул и вскочил с постели. — К чему такая спешка? И я… Неужели нельзя подождать каких-то два-три часа?

Графиня, удивленная подобной вспышкой сына, закусила губу.  
— Я понимаю, что для тебя не имеют значения дела отца, но подумай о нас с Селин! Нам сейчас нужна твоя помощь, Эрбер.  
— Вы не понимаете, мама… — Герберт глотал слезы, с отчаянием глядя на мать.  
— Милый мой, я прекрасно понимаю, но…

— Что здесь происходит?! — Герберт вздрогнул от крика застывшего на пороге комнаты отца. — Ты еще не готов?!  
Юноша набрал в грудь воздуха и посмотрел отцу прямо в глаза. Ему ведь было уже нечего терять, не так ли?  
— Я никуда не поеду! — он упрямо поджал губы, хотя внутри всё сжималось от страха.  
— Да как ты смеешь! — граф де Понтекулан задохнулся от подобной дерзости. Он подлетел к сыну и замахнулся отвесить ему пощечину, но Герберт, ожидая этого, увернулся. Тогда граф, не церемонясь, схватил его за руку и кинул на кровать. Вскрикнула графиня. Герберт, не двигаясь, лежал сломанной куклой, спрятав заплаканное лицо в складках покрывала.

— Через пять минут жду тебя внизу. Мальчишка! Мне стыдно за то, что ты мой сын, — выплюнул де Понтекулан. Презрительно смял подвернувшиеся под руку ноты и, бросив их на пол, вышел. Графиня, до ужаса бледная, последовала за ним.

Обессиленный, Герберт поднялся и бережно собрал рассыпанные листы. Бах, Рамо, Бутми… Но он искал вовсе не это. И уже когда его силой вытаскивали из комнаты, Герберт успел заметить под кроватью несколько страниц. И ему не нужно было проверять. О том, что это тот самый Концерт для арфы, он знал и так.

***  
Книга мешала полету. Под ее грузом нещадно ломило крылья. Но еще больше мешали непривычные, полузабытые за века одиночества мысли. Фон Кролок летел, ведомый звездами и чутьем, туда, где его ждали с отчаяньем и надеждой — человеческими глупыми чувствами, неожиданно искренними и цепляющими хуже вражеских ржавых крючьев.   
Нет, он вовсе не был склонен к сентиментальности и уж тем более не имел привычки привязываться к тем, чье существование столь бессмысленно и быстротечно. Все проявления теплого чувства в его не-жизни заканчивались одинаково: теплой, свежей кровью на губах, мягкой кожей под клыками — и вечной пустотой. Но на этот раз Герберту ничего не грозило: несчастный паж, попавшийся графу в темном коридоре, помог утолить жажду. 

Герберт. Чем-то этот запертый в золотую клетку мальчишка напоминал графу его самого, еще не обращенного, еще не понимающего застывшей горькой холодности в глазах семьи, но рвущегося куда-то вовне, своим, едва намеченным только путем. Ему сбежать не удалось, но у его воспитанника еще есть призрачный шанс на свободу, на крошащиеся в ладонях иллюзии, на глубокие, кровоточащие душевные раны. Упустить такой шанс — безумие!

Граф обратился уже в спальне Герберта. Подошел к разворошенной кровати, оглядел разоренную, засыпанную нотными листами и конспектами комнату, споткнулся взглядом о шелковый шарф, небрежно зажатый между дверью и косяком… Кто-то собирался в спешке — или же противился попыткам увезти себя.   
Наемники Наполеона не успели бы добраться до поместья, но, возможно, граф де Понтекулан прознал о том, что заговор раскрыт? Да мало ли что могло произойти за эту ночь! Главное — узнать, что случилось с Гербертом. 

Граф сбежал вниз, в людскую, где, несмотря на ранний час, копошились слуги. Он схватил кухарку за волосы и грозно спросил:  
— Куда увезли мальчишку?  
— Сударь, отпустите мадам Франциску, — миролюбиво отозвался старик-ловчий. — Куда его сиятельство приказали, туда и повезли…   
— Отвечать! — рявкнул граф и встряхнул разрыдавшуюся кухарку. — Адово пламя вам на голову! Отвечать! Куда и давно ли выехали?  
— Господи Иисусе! У него клыки! И глаза пламенем горят! — вскрикнула горничная и упала на пол без чувств. 

Один из конюхов, побелев, назвал место. Граф оттолкнул обмякшую в его руке служанку, окинул слуг горящим взглядом, обещая каждому мучительную смерть, если только те рискнули соврать, и вылетел из дверей прочь. 

**Глава 7**

_Отчаяние есть величайшее из наших заблуждений.  
Люк де Клапье Вовенарг_

Герберт равнодушно смотрел, как сменялся пейзаж за окном экипажа. Время уже давно перевалило за полдень, и юноша не знал ни сколько ему еще ехать, ни куда его везут. Кажется, отец говорил что-то про Орлеан, а значит, раньше ночи они не доберутся. Юноша закрыл глаза и постарался заснуть, чтобы как-то скоротать время. Ничего другого ему не оставалось.

Его ждали. Явно не с распростертыми объятиями, как будущего члена семьи, но Герберту это было и не надо.  
— Виконт де Понтекулан! Добро пожаловать. Как вы доехали?  
— Хорошо, благодарю. Если не принимать во внимание тот факт, что меня вытащили из постели посреди ночи, — едко ответил Герберт.

Маркиз де Реньи (а это был именно он) поджал губы.  
— Ну, вы же понимаете сложившуюся ситуацию, виконт.  
— Конечно. Я прекрасно всё понимаю, — Герберт попытался через силу улыбнуться, но у него не вышло. Он никогда не обладал умением лицемерить, столь ценившимся среди аристократии.  
— Ну так что же мы стоим? Уже поздно, давайте пройдем в дом.

«Домом» маркиз называл довольно внушительный замок.  
— Пожалуйста, Элиза проводит вас в комнату. Правда, расположена комната в другом крыле, нежели прочие, но, надеюсь, вас это не смутит. Вон в той башне. 

Юноша напрягся.  
— Меня собираются держать взаперти?  
— Ну что вы! Церемония состоится рано утром, я просто хочу, чтобы вы как следует отдохнули! Наверное, вы проголодались с дороги. Я распоряжусь, чтобы принесли ужин, — маркиз кивнул служанке и оставил своего гостя. Или, точнее, пленника?

Герберт сжал зубы. Он не сомневался, что отец обо всем позаботился, заранее сообщив будущему родственнику, как следует обращаться с его сыном.  
— Мы пришли, мсье, — из размышлений юношу вырвал голос Элизы. Она поклонилась и пропустила его в покои. Герберт молча зашел внутрь и захлопнул за собой дверь. В замке повернулся ключ.

Он был в отчаянии. Герберт прекрасно помнил, что это смертный грех, но в рай ему уже все равно не попасть, так какая разница? Обреченность все сильнее стягивала петлю на его шее. Он сидел на полу у стены, сжавшись в комок. Юноша пытался представить свое дальнейшее существование, но от возможных перспектив его мутило. Внезапно вспомнились слова графа, сказанные, казалось, в какой-то другой жизни: «Во тьме всегда холодно и одиноко, Герберт. Всегда холодно и одиноко». Он в этом не сомневался, только вот… Только здесь, сейчас было ничуть не лучше. Так не всё ли равно? На мгновение Герберт задохнулся от этой мысли. Кажется, никогда раньше не думал о смерти всерьез. Было страшно, до дрожи. Или, возможно, дрожал он от холода? Отец всегда считал его трусом. Неужели он был прав? Нет! Юноша вскочил на ноги и, подбежав к двери, принялся со всей силы стучать в нее, не обращая внимания на то, как горят от ударов руки. Ну не могли же его оставить здесь совсем одного! Он оказался прав. Спустя какое-то время дверь распахнулась и на пороге появилась перепуганная Элиза. 

— Милорд? Что-то случилось?  
— Лучше замерзать там, чем заживо — здесь, — словно в бреду прошептал Герберт и, оттолкнув девушку, выскочил в коридор.

Он не знал, куда бежать, но знал, что времени у него совсем немного. Ровно столько, сколько понадобится служанке, чтобы прийти в себя и добраться до покоев маркиза. Что ноги сами собой несут его на крышу замка, Герберт понял, когда уже поднимался по лестнице. От осознания стало неожиданно легко, так, что он не выдержал и рассмеялся. Вот оно! Вот он, выход! Ведь всё так просто!

Юноша вышел на террасу башни и невольно поежился от промозглого, пробирающего до костей ветра. Казалось, холод отрезвил его, но Герберт знал, что не передумает. Он подошел к краю и посмотрел вниз. Из-за темноты землю было рассмотреть трудно, и от этого создавалось впечатление, что вглядываешься в пустоту. Герберт содрогнулся, а в голову начали закрадываться непрошеные мысли. О том, что теперь будет с матерью и сестрой, о том, что он больше никогда не увидит мсье Жюля, о том, что он не успел поблагодарить графа за все, что тот ему дал. Вряд ли фон Кролок догадывался, как его ученик ценил каждый их разговор. Герберт знал, что граф не одобрил бы его поступок. «Вы дурак, Герберт», — казалось, усталый голос прозвучал совсем рядом. Юноша вздрогнул и покачнулся: закружилась голова. Со стороны лестницы доносились голоса: рассерженный — маркиза де Реньи и испуганный — Элизы. Не оборачиваясь, Герберт залез на парапет, стараясь не смотреть вниз. За спиной раздались крики. Ему что-то говорили, но он не разбирал слов: в ушах шумело. В голове звучал лишь один голос, взволнованный, каким Герберт его не слышал никогда: «Смерть — это не-жизнь, вы понимаете? Не-жизнь… Не делайте глупостей, Герберт!» Юноша сглотнул ком в горле и всхлипнул.  
— Простите меня, граф…

— Герберт!..  
Фон Кролок, обернувшись человеком, тяжело приземлился на скользкие плиты внутреннего двора. Книга выпала из складок плаща и отлетела в сторону.   
Спустя мгновение Герберт сделал шаг.

 

**Эпилог**

— Как же хорошо, что вы не разбились! — выдохнул Альфред. — Вам несказанно повезло! Такую глупость придумать…  
— Почему не разбился? — Герберт с усмешкой кивнул на зеркало в ажурной раме, в котором предсказуемо отразились примятая кровать и раскрытая посредине книга — да и только. — Очень даже себе разбился. Насмерть, если верить отцу. Я графа фон Кролока имею в виду. Привык, знаешь ли, его так называть… О, и не надо делать такие глаза, Альфред! Так ты еще больше похож на девицу, чем обычно!

Альфред было смутился, но тут же вскинул голову и укоризненно взглянул на Герберта. Тот рассмеялся, приподнялся на локте и погладил юношу по щеке.  
— Ну-ну, сколько праведного гнева во взгляде! А ведь я сказал правду! Как, по-твоему, я стал вампиром?

Фон Кролок-младший легко подхватился с кровати и подбежал к зеркалу. Погладил кончиками пальцев тонкое стекло, обернулся к своему незадачливому слушателю.  
— Я все-таки разбился, насмерть. Но знаешь, местные крестьяне (и Сара, я думаю, тоже) верят, что вампирами становятся не только жертвы других вампиров, но и несчастные, умершие дурной смертью. И еще те, кто так и не смог отпустить жизнь. Когда я прыгнул, мне почудился вдруг граф. Он стоял внизу, на плитах, и плащ вился у него за спиной, будто крылья. Наверное, это последнее видение, эта счастливая мысль, что он все же не бросил меня, и помогли мне выбраться из долины смертной тени. Я очнулся другим. Ужасно слабым, почти беспомощным, но я не умер. Граф был рядом. Он дал мне напиться своей крови, затем помог подняться на ноги. Тогда-то нас и заметили. К нам бежали маркиз де Реньи и слуги с факелами. Огонь ослепил меня, ведь я теперь прекрасно видел в темноте и даже не понял, что тьма кругом стояла кромешная. Они что-то кричали, показывали на меня пальцами… Я уже не помню…

— Герберт… — фон Кролок-младший вздрогнул, вынырнув из вихря воспоминаний. Альфред стоял рядом с ним, несмело держа за руку. — Не надо вспоминать об этом, если вам тяжело. Я правда…  
— Ах, Альфред! Хочешь ты или нет, но я тебя поцелую! 

И действительно поцеловал, едва коснувшись губ, пока бывший ученик профессора не успел понять, в чем дело.   
— Герберт!  
— Все, все! Больше не буду. Пока. Но ты был так мил, что я не удержался. Меня, знаешь ли, давно никто так не утешал. По-человечески. Ты еще совсем человек, Альфред. Вот и я таким был тогда. Но я все же закончу рассказ. 

Альфреду вдруг подумалось, что, возможно, Герберт никому вообще этого не рассказывал, с самой смерти. Он вернулся на кровать и приготовился слушать дальше. Виконт довольно хмыкнул.

— Так вот. Мы стояли на площадке перед башней, вдвоем против десятка человек, совсем как в романах. Я не представлял, как мы сможем выбраться, но граф, кажется, был готов к такому повороту событий. Я тогда впервые увидел его настоящего — настоящего графа фон Кролока, истинного вампира. Лицо его было бледно, но глаза горели ярче всех факелов разом. Он что-то крикнул — и я заметил клыки, длинные, чуть изогнутые. О, то было страшное зрелище! Но в еще больший ужас меня привело другое. Я, сдерживая крик, прижал руки ко рту и тут же проколол себе ладонь. Да, клыки появились и у меня. Я слизывал собственную кровь и плакал, и язык жгло от соли и горечи. Надо сказать, нападать на нас боялись. Они все стояли в оцепенении, судорожно сжав в руках оружие, и не смели приблизиться. Но я чувствовал, еще минута — и их погонит на нас животный страх. Граф это тоже почувствовал. Он снова крикнул что-то (теперь-то я знаю, что это была древняя формула огня), и пламя факелов обрушилось на них. Граф схватил меня за руку, мы попросту сбежали, похитили экипаж, в котором меня привезли в замок. Лошади едва не понесли, они-то прекрасно почуяли нашу сущность, но граф сумел их успокоить. Он сам сел на козлы, пока я приходил в себя в карете. Мы мчались сквозь ночь, я даже не представлял, в каком направлении. Да и не думал о том, если честно. Просто слушал перестук копыт.

— Вы успели до рассвета?  
— Мы остановились в какой-то лачуге, спрятались на чердаке. С первыми лучами солнца меня сморил сон. Очнулся я уже затемно. Граф был рядом. Он спросил, готов ли я ехать дальше. Я был готов — что мне еще оставалось? Правда, теперь у нас появился кучер, и мы удобно устроились в экипаже. 

— Куда же вы все-таки направлялись? Граф привез вас сюда?  
— Нет, — Герберт вдруг погрустнел, опустил голову; волосы скрыли его лицо. — Мне казалось, что я теперь свободен. Словно крылья за спиной прорезались. Я требовал встречи с мсье Жюлем. Отец… граф не противился. Наверное, он понимал, что я все равно ничего не стану слушать. Очень скоро мы добрались до Прованса. Уж не знаю, откуда взялся тот кучер, но он нас вез и вез, не задавая вопросов, не удивляясь, что едем мы ночью, а днем спим. Граф рассказал мне о вампирах, о книге, о том, что в Париже волнения утихли и Наполеон снова завладел ситуацией, несмотря на неудобные условия, которые выдвинули Франции соперники… Мне было все равно. Я ждал встречи — и дождался.

Герберт вдруг отвернулся, отошел к противоположной стене. Альфред невольно поежился: его б воля, он заставил бы вампира замолчать. Предсказать, чем окончилась та встреча, было несложно, но оттого не менее жутко. Жажду, с которой новообращенному вампиру невозможно совладать без помощи вампира более опытного — или бокала из богатых графских запасов, — не побороть. Она сжигает изнутри, от нее мутится рассудок. Она — то, чему нельзя противостоять, она сильнее человеческой или нечеловеческой сущности.

— После… когда я пришел в себя и был в состоянии понимать, — справившись с собой, продолжил Герберт, — граф предложил мне ехать с ним в Трансильванию. Не как слуге, ибо не он обратил меня, но как его сыну и наследнику. Эрбер де Понтекулан умер в неспокойное время в родной земле. Мне понадобилось несколько десятков лет, чтобы понять это. И еще десяток, чтобы осознать, насколько я благодарен графу! Герберт фон Кролок счастлив своей судьбой ровно настолько, насколько это возможно. По-настоящему, искренне счастлив!.. — Герберт на какое-то время замолчал. — Так… Теперь-то ты понимаешь, милый мой Альфред, почему у отца и Сары не может быть детей? 

Альфред опешил от резкой перемены темы, а вспомнив, с чего начался весь разговор, предсказуемо покраснел.   
— Д-да… Конечно. Спасибо… Герберт. 

Он встал с постели и попятился к двери. Фон Кролок-младший хищно улыбнулся и подмигнул:  
— Обращайся, но учти, что за последующие вопросы я буду взимать плату. Небольшую, я бы даже сказал: скромную. Один поцелуй.   
— Я постараюсь найти ответы в библиотеке. Недаром же ваш отец ею так гордится!   
— Я даже пожелаю тебе удачи.

Альфред схватился за ручку двери и вдруг замер, как громом пораженный:  
— Книга… Что же стало с книгой?   
— Она сгорела, — быстро ответил Герберт и вмиг оказался возле Альфреда. — Ну, где мой законный поцелуй?  
— Герберт! Это нечестно!   
— Глупости! Я тебя предупредил. Ну же, Альфред! Один поцелуй! Жалко тебе, что ли?!

Альфред вжался спиной в дверной косяк и изо всех сил зажмурился. И тут же сам приоткрыл рот навстречу мягким, но настойчивым губам. 

Минутой спустя он уже несся по коридору, не разбирая дороги, гонимый задорным смехом и пылким обещанием:  
— Я еще займусь твоим воспитанием, господин студент! У меня вся вечность впереди!..


End file.
